Knochenwald: Knochenwelt
http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:City-3215665.jpg Es war tiefste Nacht und doch erleuchtete ein fernes, geisterhaftes, blaues Licht die Szenerie. Es schien von irgendwo jenseits der Mauer zu kommen und erinnerte entfernt an die groteske Imitation eines Flutlichts. Im Schein dieses unheimlichen Lichtes, welches allen Objekten, die es beleuchtete, etwas scherenschnitthaftes verlieh, beobachtete Hexe, wie Mara den Schädel eines Kaninchens aus ihrem Beutel zog, sich einen Moment lang konzentrierte und kurz darauf einen kleinen Feuerball gegen die massive Mauer schleuderte. Der Zauber löste faustgroße Gesteinsbrocken aus dem titanischen Bauwerk heraus und der kleine Schädel in Maras Hand zerbröselte augenblicklich. Hexe musste unwillkürlich an ihr erstes Mal denken, wo sie einen solchen Zauber bewirkt hatte. Aber anders als Hexes noch immer vernarbte Hände blieben Maras Hände dabei unversehrt. Rings um sie schlugen die ratternden Schüsse von Maschinengewehren in den trockenen Boden ein. Die meisten davon gingen fehl, aber gelegentlich hörte sie das Quieken einer Made, den Aufschrei eines Menschen oder einer Drix Tschatha oder das kurze, wütende Stöhnen eines der Madenkinder. Dass sie nicht vollkommen von den Kugeln zersiebt wurden, lag vor allem an den Schneidfliegen, die sich wie Raubvögel auf die Verteidiger auf den Mauern stürzten und sie mit ihren ätzenden, weißlichen Sekreten eindeckten. Doch auch sie mussten den ein oder anderen Verlust hinnehmen. Sei es durch das Gewehrfeuer oder durch die umherpeitschenden Knochenzungen der Verteidiger. „Worauf wartest du noch?“ schrie Mara Hexe an. „Wir müssen durchbrechen, bevor sie uns alle zu Kleinholz gemacht haben.“ Hexe nickte und kramte in ihrem Beutel nach weiteren Knochen. Sie nahm das größte Objekt heraus, dass sie darin finden konnte. Es war der Schädel eines kleinen Hundes. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, auf welche Weise das Tier wohl gestorben war. Hexe mochte Hunde sehr, doch jetzt konnte sie sich keine derartigen Skrupel leisten. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte sich erneut auf ganz bestimmte Gefühle und Gedanken einzustimmen, um ihre Kraft zu nutzen. Da sie Feuer aber für den Kampf gegen eine Mauer als nicht so effektiv einschätze, probierte sie etwas Anderes. Sie dachte diesmal an Schwere, an Bodenständigkeit, an Wurzeln, die tief in die Erde griffen. Sie dachte an Berge, fast so alt wie die Welt. An Geduld und Erhabenheit, Verlässlichkeit und Sicherheit. Dann schleuderte sie die dabei entstehenden Eindrücke als geballte Ladung gegen die Mauer. Als sie die Augen öffnete, konnte sie beobachten, wie ein etwa medizinballgroßer Fels gegen die Mauer flog und eine gewaltige Kerbe dort hineinschlug. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie der Hundeschädel als feiner Staub von ihrer Hand rieselte. „Ich bin beeindruckt!“ sagte Mara und schickte kurz danach einen ähnlichen Angriff in die entstandene Kerbe. Die meisten der anderen Drix Tschatha schloßen sich ihrer Taktik an und entluden ihre Macht auf die gleiche Stelle. Andere hingegen unterstützten Lucys Schneidfliegenreiter, indem sie gewaltige Winde herbeiriefen oder die Verteidiger in Eisblöcke verwandelten, die klirrend in die Tiefe stürzten, oder indem sie ihnen mit unsichtbaren Klingen die Gliedmaßen vom Rumpf schnitten. ~o~ „Die Mauer steht unter Beschuss. Womöglich wird sie bald fallen.“ sagte der bärtige Weise des Gebeins, der seit Divaxas Tod die Nummer Zwei von Devon war. In seiner Stimme schwang zwar keine Panik, aber doch eine gewisse Besorgnis mit. „Das ist kein Problem.“ erwiderte Devon, der seelenruhig und völlig entspannt auf seinem Knochenthron saß. „Sie können ruhig durchbrechen. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass ihre Verluste so hoch wie möglich sind. Stellt das sicher, und ich bin zufrieden.“ Der Mann, dessen Name Devon entfallen war, nickte. „Ja, mein Gebieter.“ Dann spurtete er zurück zur Mauer. ~o~ Dank der magischen Unterstützung durch die Drix Tschatha begann das Maschinengewehrfeuer mit der Zeit eindeutig nachzulassen, während die Kerbe in der Mauer größer und größer wurde. „Das sieht gut aus!“ traute sich Hexe zu sagen. Mara lächelte bestätigend. Dann aber hörten die beiden einen Warnruf von einem der Madenkinder, die sie beschützten. „Runter. Sie greift uns an!“ Verwirrt schaute Hexe nach oben und sah, wie ein kleines blondes Mädchen, welches mit hasserfülltem Blick auf einer Schneidfliege ritt, auf sie hinunterstieß. Es war eindeutig, dass sie sie tot sehen wollte. Hexe, Mara und einige andere schafften es noch, aus dem Schussfeld zu springen, aber zweien der Drix Tschatha und einer Handvoll Madenkinder wurde der Angriff zum Verhängnis. Ein großer, weißlicher Klumpen ätzenden Schleims löste sich aus dem Rüssel der gigantischen Fliege und verwandelte ihre Körper in ein Gewirr aus Schmerzen und fortschreitender Auflösung. Glücklicherweise reagierte Mara schnell und brachte die fehlgeleitete Fliege samt ihrer Reiterin mit einem Eiszauber zu Fall. „Was sollte das?“ fragte Hexe verwirrt, während sie ängstlich in den Himmel schaute und erleichtert feststellte, dass die anderen Fliegen und Reiter sich wie erwartet ihrem Feind widmeten. Vorerst. „Vielleicht kann ich das erklären.“ sagte Davox, der gerade atemlos zum Stehen kam. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Strategie von der Spitze des Angriffs entfernt. Dabei war ihm anzumerken, wie glücklich er war, dass es Hexe gut ging. „Da bin ich aber sehr gespannt!“ sagte Hexe, die ihrerseits auch froh war, dass Davox nichts passiert war, und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihn kurz in den Arm zu nehmen, obwohl die Schlacht um sie herum tobte. „Du beeilst dich besser mit deiner Erklärung. Wir sind hier gerade im Krieg, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“, kommentierte Mara, bevor sie einen weiteren Zauber gegen die Mauer schickte. „Das habe ich bemerkt!“ sagte er trocken und duckte sich dabei unter einer verirrten Maschinengewehrsalve weg. „Ich mach es kurz: Das Mädchen war das Opfer eines Illusionszaubers. Sie hat uns mit einem Mal als Feinde betrachtet, weil sie hier nichts weiter als ein Heer von Knochenzombies sah. Die Wut, die ihr Zustand mit sich brachte, hat es nicht eben besser gemacht. Dort drüben...“ er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der er kam „… ist etwas ganz ähnliches passiert. Aber ich konnte die Illusion des Madenjungen, der uns angegriffen hatte, stoppen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Um euch zu schützen.“ „Gut.“ sagte Mara. „Dann mach dich nützlich.“ Es dauerte in der Tat nicht lange, bis die nächste verirrte Fliegenreiterin – diesmal ein sehr kleines, vielleicht fünfjähriges Mädchen mit rotem Zopf – auf sie zugeflogen kam. Direkt als Davox dies bemerkte, fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick, verfiel in eine Art Trance und tatsächlich drehte das Mädchen nach einigen Sekunden wieder um und deckte statt ihren Verbündeten den Feind mit dem Sekret ihrer Fliege ein. „Ich muss zugeben, dass du wirklich nützlich bist.“ sagte Mara. Während um sie herum weitere Zauber in die Mauer einschlugen. „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen!“ stimmte Hexe ihr lächelnd zu, und dieses Lächeln ließ Davox immerhin für einen Moment vergessen, dass er für einen schrecklichen Moment das fast überwältigende Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sich das gesamte Fleisch vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Davox vermutete, dass das am häufigen Gebrauch seiner Fähigkeiten lag. Er machte ihn anfälliger für die lockenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Und diese Fähigkeiten wurden noch einige Male geprüft. Drei weitere Fliegen, fünf Madenkinder und sogar eine Drix Tschatha, deren Feuerball reiche Ernte unter den eigenen Leuten hielt, wurden mit den fatalen Illusionen belegt. Wäre Davox nicht gewesen, wäre die Schlacht wohl schon verloren gewesen, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. Aber das hatte seinen Preis. Nur unter größter körperlicher und psychischer Anstrengung konnte er eine weitere Selbstentfleischung verhindern, wobei er mehrmals leise die Formel „Mein Fleisch ist ohne Wert, ich diene nur dem Knochen.“ vor sich hinmurmelte und am Ende feststellte, dass er sich zumindest unbewusst mehrere oberflächliche Kratzer zugefügt hatte. Mara schien das glücklicherweise nicht zu bemerken, Hexe aber tat dies durchaus. „Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken, dir irgendetwas anzutun. Ansonsten kannst du das mit uns vergessen!“ sagte sie drohend, auch wenn sich hinter ihren harschen Worten in Wahrheit vor allem Sorge und Liebe verbargen. Davox schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles gut. Ich pack das schon.“ sagte er und klang dabei weit sicherer, als er es eigentlich war. Inzwischen standen sie kurz vor einem Durchbruch. Wenn ihnen das nicht schon allein das riesenhafte Loch in der Mauer gezeigt hätte, so machte es spätestens der immer verzweifeltere Widerstand der Verteidiger deutlich. Einige, deren Waffen durch Zauber oder Schneidfliegensekret zerstört worden waren, waren sogar dazu übergegangen, in beinah mittelalterlicher Manier versprengte Brocken aus mit Knochen versetztem Stahlbeton auf die Belagerer zu werfen, die aber keinen großen Schaden anrichteten. „Mein Beutel ist fast leer!“ rief Mara, nachdem gerade der Schädel eines kleinen Vogels in ihrer Hand zu Staub zerfallen war, um damit einen kleinen Sandwirbel zu beschwören, der die Mauer wie ein Stück Sandpapier abschleifen sollte. Sie wechselte einen liebevollen und bedauernden Blick mit ihrem Gefährten, der ihr seid Beginn der Schlacht wie ein Schatten folgte. Sie beide wussten, was das bedeutete. „Meiner auch!“ bestätigte Hexe. „Bald kann ich wohl mit bloßen Fäusten gegen die Mauer schlagen.“ Soweit kam es aber nicht. Die kleine, aber kraftvolle Flutwelle, die eine der Drix Tschatha heraufbeschworen hatte, brandete gegen den dünnen Rest des Bollwerks und ließ es wie ein Stück Papier zerreißen. Der Weg war frei. „Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein.“ kommentierte Davox. Und Hexe antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Dann machten sie sich bereit, ins Innere vorzustoßen. ~o~ „Jetzt oder nie!“ sagte Susanne, die sich mit Nemesis in der Masse der angreifenden Truppen versteckt gehalten hatte. Als sie die düstere Knochenstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, waren sie sofort zum ehemaligen Festivalgelände vorgestoßen. Dabei hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass dieses nicht nur zu einer Festung ausgebaut worden war, sondern dass sie darüber hinaus auch noch mitten in einen Krieg geraten waren. Deshalb hatten Sie sich zu dieser Taktik entschieden und hatten sich den Belagerern, deren Aufmerksamkeit sich vor allem auf das Geschehen an der Mauer konzentriert hatte, auch unbemerkt anschließen können. Natürlich war dieses Vorgehen nicht ohne Risiko gewesen. Aber anscheinend hatte es sich ausgezahlt. „Dann los!“ stimmte Nemesis zu, und die Beiden schlüpften zusammen mit den Angreifern durch die neu geschaffene Öffnung. ~o~ „Oh mein Gott!“ sagte Lucy, als sie ihre Schneidmaden und Madenkinder durch die Lücke in der Mauer führte, während Jonathan, Gera, Bianca und Arnold Wingert an ihrer Seite gingen. „Ich glaub, ich steh im Wald.“ sagte Gera albern, traf aber dennoch überraschend präzise den Kern ihrer Lage. Bereits wenige Meter hinter der Mauer erstreckte sich, soweit ihr Blick reichte, ein regelrechtes Meer aus Knochenbäumen, deren Äste und Zweige sich zu einem dichten Geflecht verbunden hatten. Noch viel seltsamer war die Tatsache, dass anscheinend nicht ein einziger Verteidiger bereitstand, um die Angreifer zu empfangen. Stattdessen war es hier fast gespenstisch still, wenn man von den Schreien der letzen Weisen des Gebeins an der Mauer absah, die gerade von Lucys Luftstreitkräften und einigen Drix Tschatha aus ihrer Nachhut vernichtet wurden. „Wo sind die alle hin?“ fragte Jonathan „Das kann doch unmöglich Devons gesamte Armee gewesen sein.“ „Das glaube ich auch nicht.“ sagte Lucy. „Ganz offensichtlich handelt es sich hier um eine Falle.“ „Aber leider um eine, der wir nicht ausweichen können. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn wir das Portal erreichen wollen.“ fügte Bianca heiser hinzu. „Das stimmt.“ erwiderte Lucy. „Trotzdem sollten wir uns darüber im Klaren sein, was uns dort erwarten wird. Wenn das Gebiet vor uns auch nur ansatzweise wie der echte Knochenwald ist, werden wir mit Schneidmaden, Glassträuchern und Schlimmerem rechnen müssen.“ warf Jonathan ein. „Könnte es sich nicht auch um eine Illusion handeln? Wir haben doch alle schon erlebt, dass die Weisen des Gebeins in der Lage sind, nach Belieben mit unserem Verstand zu spielen.“ gab Bianca zu bedenken. „Schon möglich.“ stimmte Lucy zu. „Aber wenn es diesen Wald nicht wirklich geben sollte, wird Davox sich sicher wundern, warum wir uns nicht von der Stelle rühren, und wird uns sicher von der Illusion befreien.“ „Aber siehst du ihn irgendwo? Oder Hexe, oder die anderen Drix Tschatha?“ fragte Bianca. Tatsächlich war von den Anderen auf einmal keine Spur mehr zu erkennen. Es war fast so, als hätten sie eine Realität betreten, in der ihre Gefährten nie existiert hatten. „Was, wenn Davox bereits tot ist?“ fuhr Bianca fort. „Was, wenn wir allesamt irgendwelchen Illusionen aufgesessen sind und Devon und seine Schergen uns der Reihe nach abschlachten, während wir durch einen imaginären Wald schleichen?“ fragte Bianca. „Das ist doch alles Bullshit!“ schrie Gera, wobei er ungeduldig mit der Waffe in seiner Hand spielte. „Mir ist scheißegal, ob das hier echt ist oder ob die Anderen fort sind. Wenn es so sein sollte, können wir daran ohnehin nichts ändern. Immerhin sind wir hier auf einem Schlachtfeld und in keiner verschissenen Talkshow. Wir sollten kämpfen und nicht rumquatschen.“ „Ich sage das ungern, aber ich glaube, er hat recht.“ stimmte Lucy zu. „Womit? Dass es egal ist, was mit Hexe und Davox passiert ist?“ fragte Bianca scharf. „Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen wieder Gefühle.“ Lucys Augen glühten wütend auf. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass mir die Beiden egal sind. Aber gerade haben wir eine wichtige Mission vor uns und können uns nicht leisten, hier Zeit zu vergeuden.“ „Eine Mission, die sich darum dreht, eine DRIX TSCHATHA zum Portal zu bringen.“ widersprach Bianca „Wenn wir allein dort ankommen, wird Devon sich bestenfalls über uns schlapplachen.“ „Wir können zumindest den Weg für sie freikämpfen. Das ist mir jedenfalls lieber, als hier sinnlos herumzustehen. Je länger wir hier warten, desto mehr Zeit hat Devon, sich auf uns vorzubereiten.“ sagte Lucy. „Was für ein Schwachsinn!“ röchelte Bianca, deren Stimme inzwischen arg strapaziert war. „Devon hat sich schon längst auf uns vorbereitet, und wir könnten ihm keinen größeren Gefallen tun, als mitten in seine Falle zu laufen!“ „Warum stimmen wir nicht einfach ab?“ schlug Jonathan vor. „Von mir aus.“ hustete Bianca hervor. „Wer außer mir ist noch so vernünftig, auf Hexe, Davox und die anderen zu warten?“ Sie blieb die Einzige. Jonathan und Gera waren derselben Meinung wie Lucy. Lucys Kaninchen wurden nicht gefragt. Sie hatten ohnehin keine Meinung. Bianca zuckte fatalistisch mit den Schultern. „Wie ihr meint. Sieht ganz so aus, als würde Gera seinen Heldentod bekommen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern fügte sie hinzu: „Und wahrscheinlich nicht nur er.“ Niemand sah einen Grund dafür, ihr zu widersprechen. ~o~ Als sie den Wald betraten, entschieden sie sich dafür, Lucys Schneidmaden als Vorhut vorauszuschicken, um möglichst nicht von den Einwohnern dieses Miniatur-Knochenwaldes überrascht zu werden. „Denkt aber daran, dass die Maden uns nicht vor etwaigen Glassträuchern warnen können.“ erinnerte Jonathan. „Sie werden von ihnen nicht als Beute erkannt. Wir aber schon.“ So vorsichtig wie möglich bewegten die Fünf sich zusammen mit Lucys Kaninchen durch den Wald. Von Hexe, Davox und den Drix Tschatha war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen. Aufgrund des dichten Bewuchses mit Knochenbäumen konnten sie ihre enge Formation nicht aufrechterhalten. Vielmehr mussten sie sich einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen zwischen den Bäumen hindurchschlängeln, die manchmal einige Meter entfernt, teilweise aber so eng standen, dass ihre Köpfe gerade so zwischen den Stämmen hindurchpassten. „Ich hasse Knochen!“ sagte Gera, nachdem mehre Minuten verstrichen waren, in denen sie noch immer keinen einzigen Feind gesehen hatten und auch noch in keine einzige Falle getappt waren. „Da sind wir ausnahmsweise einer Meinung!“ bestätigte Bianca wild schluckend. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Eine Stille, die nur gelegentlich durch ein trockenes Knarzen unterbrochen wurde, wenn sie wieder einen der Bäume zur Seite schoben. Plötzlich aber nahm Lucy etwas anderes wahr. „Hört ihr das?“ fragte sie. „Das klingt wie eine Stimme.“ Nun lauschten auch die Anderen genauer. Und tatsächlich. Irgendjemand redete, auch wenn sie die Worte nicht entziffern konnten. „Es kommt von dort oben.“ sagte Gera und zeigte auf die Krone von einem der Bäume, der nur einige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. „Wer ist da!“ rief Lucy. „Zeig dich, falls du kein Feind bist. Andernfalls gehe ich davon aus, dass du einer von diesen Weisen des Gebeins bist, pflücke dich vom Baum und breche dich in kleine, handliche Stücke.“ „Ihr seid keine Weisen des Gebeins?“ drang nun gut hörbar eine zittrige Männerstimme zu ihnen herunter. „Ist das auch kein Trick?“ „Nein, das ist kein Trick!“ sagte Gera „Aber wenn es einer wäre, dann würden wir es wohl kaum zugeben, du Genie.“ „Gera!“ wies ihn Jonathan zurecht. „Was denn? Ich spreche nur die Tatsachen aus.“ konterte dieser. „Es macht ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr. Ob Rettung oder Tod. Ich bin für Beides bereit.“ drang es vom Baum herunter. Kurz darauf kletterte eine abgerissene Gestalt zu ihnen herunter. Es handelte sich um einen Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern. Mit blonden, verfilzten Haaren, einem recht muskulösen Oberkörper, an dem nur noch die Fetzen eines einstmals weißen T-Shirts hingen und einer stark mitgenommenen, hellblauen Jeanshose. Weit auffälliger als seine verwahrloste Erscheinung aber war das große Stück Fleisch, welches in seinem rechten Oberarm fehlte. „Du bist also doch ein Weiser des ...“ begann Jonathan und hob dabei seine Waffe. „Nein!“ widersprach der erschreckte Mann mit geradezu panischer Heftigkeit. „Bin ich nicht.“ Er blickte auf seine Wunde, so als würde ihm erst jetzt wieder einfallen, dass sie existierte. „Es war nur… der Hunger. Ich… Ich wollte einfach nur nicht verhungern.“ Erst jetzt fiel Jonathan auf, dass die Wunde übel roch und von Blut, Eiter und Schorf bedeckt war. Bei einem Weisen des Gebeins wäre sie glatt und sauber gewesen. Außerdem ging sie nicht hinunter bis auf den Knochen. Der Mann musste also die Wahrheit sprechen. „Du siehst aber nicht gerade verhungert aus.“ bemerkte Lucy skeptisch. Und das stimmte auch. Der Mann wirkte verängstigt und auch etwas fiebrig. Aber definitiv nicht unterernährt. „Aber ich bin schon seit einigen Wochen hier. Anfangs habe ich noch Fleischreste gefunden. Und ein paar von diesen süßen Beeren gegessen. Wie köstlich sie waren.“ Er leckte sich verzückt über die Lippen und redete dann weiter. „Aber irgendwann wurde es mir da unten zu gefährlich. Immer mehr von diesen Maden und dann die Weisen des Gebeins mit ihren abgenagten Körpern. Sie haben mich gejagt. Gejagt und gehetzt wie ein hilfloses Reh. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Kraft mehr wegzulaufen, und einen Ausweg konnte ich auch nicht finden. Ich musste auf diesen Baum fliehen. Und dort habe ich gewartet und gewartet. Und ich habe sie gesehen. Die kriechenden Körper. Die mitleidlos grinsenden Gesichter. Ich konnte nicht herunter. Und von Knochen allein kann ein Mann sich nicht ernähren. Also musste ich irgendwann…“ „Du kannst nicht seit einigen Wochen hier sein.“ warf Bianca ein, wobei sie es sogar schaffte, wie eine heisere Frau und nicht wie ein halbes Ungeheuer zu klingen. „Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, dass wir zuletzt hier waren und gegen Devon gekämpft hatten.“ „Ein paar Tage?“ sagte der Mann fassungslos. „Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich. Ich erinnere mich an jede schreckliche Nacht, an jeden hoffnungslosen Sonnenaufgang. Mein Zeitgefühl mag vielleicht etwas gelitten haben, aber es waren ganz sicher mehr als zwei Wochen. Eher sogar drei. Seht mich doch an! Meint ihr, ich hätte begonnen mich, selbst zu verspeisen, wenn ich nicht schon am Verhungern wäre?“ „Aber du siehst absolut nicht verhungert aus!“ widersprach Lucy. „Die Weisen müssen etwas mit deinem Verstand gemacht haben. Sie vermögen es, Illusionen zu erschaffen. Vielleicht können sie sogar Hungergefühle erzeugen.“ „Aber dann… dann hätte ich ganz umsonst… meinen Arm...“ stammelte der Mann. „Sehen Sie es doch positiv!“ sagte Gera grinsend. „Immerhin war es nicht Ihr Schwanz.“ „Ihr Mangel an Empathie ist manchmal wirklich abstoßend.“ kommentierte Jonathan. Lucys Reaktion war etwas direkter: Sie trat ihm mit Wucht gegen das Schienbein. „Autsch. Keiner hat hier Sinn für Humor. Nur weil er ein wenig bissig ist.“ beschwerte Gera sich und biss danach demonstrativ genüsslich in die leere Luft, während er den Unbekannten höhnisch angrinste. Der Mann vom Baum aber schien sich nicht groß um Geras Sarkasmus zu kümmern. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, wirkte er sogar ziemlich erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, dass der Alptraum hier vorbei ist. Kann ich mit euch kommen?“ „Wir sind kein Rettungsteam. Wir sind hier, um dem ganzen Spuk hier ein Ende zu machen, und wenn du mit uns kommst, bewegst du dich direkt in die Höhle des Löwen. Du würdest mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben.“ warnte Bianca ihn. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind immer noch bessere Chancen, als wenn ich hier bleibe. Ich halte mich einfach aus euren Kämpfen heraus, und wenn ihr siegreich seid, könnt ihr mich ja zu einem Arzt bringen.“ Jonathan runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, als er die Wunde des Mannes begutachtete, und war sich dabei so gut wie sicher, dass er den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würde. Er verzichtete aber darauf, das laut zu sagen. „In Ordnung.“ stimmte Lucy zu. „Danke!“ sagte der Mann glücklich. „Mein Name ist übrigens Markus.“ Also schloss sich Markus ihrer kleinen Armee an, wobei insbesondere Lucy darauf bestand, dass er sich der Nachhut ihrer Kaninchen anschloss. Interessanterweise schienen ihm die düsteren Kinder keine Angst einzujagen, und er stellte auch keine entsprechenden Fragen. Wahrscheinlich war er inzwischen weit Schlimmeres gewohnt. So gingen sie eine gute halbe Stunde lang weiter durch die ewig gleiche Landschaft aus Knochenbäumen, ohne auf irgendwelche Feinde zu treffen. Das ein oder andere Mal entgingen sie knapp einer Pfütze aus ätzender Lauge, und einmal rettete sie nur der scharfe Blick eines kleinen Mädchens aus Lucys Armee davor, direkt in eine Ansammlung aus beinah abgeernteten Glassträuchern hineinzulaufen und als ausgesaugte Hüllen zu enden. Ansonsten aber verlief ihre Wanderung erstaunlich ereignislos. „Wie groß ist dieser verdammte Wald eigentlich?“ fragte Gera in die Runde. „Anscheinend größer als das Gelände selbst.“ antwortete Bianca. „Wir hätten schon längst am Portal sein müssen.“ „Vielleicht sind wir irgendwo falsch abgebogen und laufen jetzt im Kreis.“ gab Jonathan zu bedenken. „Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander hier würde mich das nicht wundern.“ „Auf keinen Fall!“ widersprach Lucy. „Ich habe genau darauf geachtet, dass wir strikt geradeaus laufen. Vielleicht ist auch das hier Teil einer Illusion. Vielleicht sind die Weisen irgendwie in unsere Köpfe eingedrungen.“ „Gut möglich.“ stimmte Bianca ihrer Vermutung zu „Aber in diesem Fall sollten wir lieber zusammenbleiben. Wenn Devon oder einer seiner Lakaien hier irgendwie mit unseren Köpfen herumspielt, könnte er versuchen, uns zu trennen und uns alle niederzumachen.“ Die Schlussfolgerung, dass es eigentlich vollkommen egal war, was sie taten, wenn ein Anderer über ihre Sinne bestimmte, hatte Bianca tief in ihrem Inneren längst gezogen, versuchte sie aber mit aller Macht zu ignorieren, um nicht in blinde Panik zu verfallen. Da sie inzwischen Erfahrung damit hatte, unerwünschte Fremdkörper in sich zu beherrschen, fiel ihr das relativ leicht. „Du solltest lieber deine Maden zurückrufen.“ schlug sie Lucy stattdessen vor. Lucy machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. „Das habe ich bereits mehrfach versucht. Aber sie reagieren nicht.“ „Was?!“ fragte Gera. „Sie reagieren nicht auf meine Rufe. Es ist fast, als wären sie überhaupt nicht da.“ erklärte Lucy. „Sind sie vielleicht tot?“ wollte Bianca wissen. „Nein. Dann hätte ich ihren Schmerz gespürt. Sie sind meine Kinder. Eine Mutter merkt es, wenn ihre Kinder sterben.“ erwiderte Lucy. „Dann sind sie also einfach verschwunden? Genau wie Hexe, Davox, die Drix Tschatha und die Schneidfliegen?“ fragte Bianca. „Es sieht ganz so aus.“ sagte Lucy traurig. „Na wunderbar. Und so macht sich unsere so genannte Armee aus dem Staub.“ kommentierte Gera. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte, Doktor?“ fragte er in Jonathans Richtung. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Und dort, wo Doktor Jonathan How gerade noch gestanden hatte, gab es jetzt niemanden mehr. „Doktor?“ rief Gera erneut und ließ seinen Blick dabei umherschweifen, sah aber nichts weiter als ausdrucklose, unheimliche Kinder mit glühenden Augen. „Habt ihr den Doktor gesehen?“ wollte er von Bianca und Lucy wissen. Aber dabei stellte er fest, dass auch sie verschwunden waren. Dasselbe galt auch für den untoten Professor Wingert. „Was geht hier ab? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?“ fragte er in Richtung der Madenkinder, die immerhin noch an Ort und Stelle waren. Aber keines von ihnen antwortete. Sie standen nur still um ihn herum. Wie ein Meer aus kleinen Statuen mit roten, schwarzen oder giftgrünen Augäpfeln, die Gesichter ab und an fast gespalten durch weiße, sich windende Schlangen. Wie kleine Dämonen. „Hey. Ihr könnt doch sprechen, oder? Also redet mir mir. Eure Anführerin ist einfach so verschwunden, von meinen Freunden ganz zu schweigen. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach nur so hier herumstehen.“ rief Gera verzweifelt. Aber genau das taten sie. Dafür bewegte sich jemand anderes. Ein Mann, den Gera erst vor Kurzem kennengelernt hatte, kam mit großen, sicheren Schritten auf ihn zu. Er lächelte. „Hey... ähm... Markus. Gott sei Dank. Immerhin irgendjemand ist noch da. Weißt du vielleicht, wo die Anderen sind?“ fragte er den Mann, der inzwischen direkt vor ihm stand. Dieser aber antwortete nicht. Nicht einmal, als er den Mund öffnete. Stattdessen klappten seine Lippen auseinander - deutlich weiter, als es eigentlich möglich sein sollte – und das sowohl horizontal wie auch vertikal. Sie verwandelten sich in vier etwa gleichgroße Vierecke ,als wäre sein Gesicht ein Ofenkäse oder eine aufgeplatzte Buchecker und offenbarten einen blanken Schädel, der fast vollständig aus mehreren Reihen völlig chaotisch angeordneter Zähne bestand, von denen einige menschlich waren – Backen-, Schneide- und Eckzähne –, andere aber eher an die Beißwerkzeuge von Raubtieren erinnerten. Mitten aus dieser dentalen Vollkatastrophe schlängelte sich eine Zunge. Immerhin war es keine Knochenzunge. Doch das schwarz-rot-gestreifte, dünne Etwas mit einer Zungenspitze, die aus zwei metallisch schimmernden Klingen bestand war, wenig besser. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Madenkinder zeigte Gera, dass auch sie sich auf ähnliche Weise verändert hatten. Und das sie nun die Jagd auf ihn eröffneten. „Warum passiert immer mir so etwas?“ schrie Gera, während er die Flucht ergriff, was sich angesichts der dicht beieinander stehenden Stämme recht schwierig gestaltete. Zwar hatten seine Verfolger mit ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, aber sie waren in der Überzahl, und Gera merkte bereits nach kurzer Zeit, dass sie versuchten, ihn einzukreisen. Während er immer wieder mit knochenharten Stämmen kollidierte und peitschenden, weißen Zweigen auswich, überdachte er seine Optionen. Weglaufen war eigentlich sinnlos. Er war mitten im feindlichen Gelände, seine Verbündeten waren verschwunden oder zu Feinden geworden, und auf Dauer würde er ohnehin von diesen Viechern eingeholt werden. Also tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er suchte sich einen Knochenbaum mit relativ niedrigen Ästen und kletterte unter großen Anstrengungen daran hoch – wobei ihm die Ironie, dass er damit die gleiche Fluchtstrategie wählte wie zuvor eben jener Markus, der ihn nun verfolgte, nicht entging. In der Krone angekommen und noch immer schwer atmend gönnte er sich ein paar Sekunden Erholung, bevor er einen Blick nach unten warf. Was er sah, brachte ihm fast einen Herzstillstand ein. Markus und die wildgewordenen Madenkinder krabbelten wie Spinnen am Stamm hoch, wobei sie ihre Klingenzungen als Kletterhilfe einsetzten. „Na toll, Christopher.“ flüsterte er zu sich selbst. „Was hast du dir eigentlich erhofft? Dass diese Viecher an Höhenangst leiden?“ „Bleibt, wo ihr seid!“ rief er zu den hinaufkletternden Gestalten. „Oder ich pinkel euch ins Maul!“ „Wenn Sie mir ins Maul pinkeln, trage ich Ihren Schwanz demnächst als Schlüsselanhänger!“ rief plötzlich eine wohlbekannte, weibliche Stimme. Erst hielt Gera sie für eine Halluzination oder für einen Trick der Kreaturen. Aber sie stammte nicht von den Monstern. Es gab nämlich keine Monster mehr. Stattdessen stand dort eine selbstbewusste, ältere Frau mit rotgrauer Mähne und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ein hagerer, schwarzhaariger und nachdenklich aussehender Typ hielt sie fest in den Armen. Hinter ihnen standen die Drix Tschatha und ihre Gefährten. „Hexe? Davox?“ fragte Gera vorsichtig. „Seid ihr das wirklich?“ „Ja, wir sind es. So wirklich und wahrhaftig wie Ihre schlechten Manieren.“ bestätigte Davox. „Aber könnten Sie uns bitte erklären, was Sie auf diesem Baum machen?“ ~o~ Susanne und Nemesis hatten es weitaus leichter als Gera und seine Verbündeten. Denn sie hatten weder Probleme mit dem Illusionen des Waldes noch mit den darin lauernden Kreaturen und Gefahren. Die gleiche unsichtbare Macht, die Susanne bereits beim Kampf mit Albenmaid in der Knochenstadt beschützt hatte („Vortex?“ - „Ja, das klingt irgendwie richtig.“), führte nun sie beide unbemerkt und unbehelligt durch den Schutzgürtel aus knöchernen Bäumen. Keine Schneidmade versuchte, ihr Fleisch zu verdauen. Kein Glasstrauch trieb seine Wurzeln in ihre Leiber, und keine Laugenpfütze löste ihr Gewebe auf. Denn sie folgten einer Stimme, die ihnen eine Spur aus leuchtenden akustischen Brotkrumen in die Dunkelheit legte. Es war nicht die betörende und liebliche Stimme der Sirenen aus den alten Heldengeschichten. Sie war unheilvoll, hässlich, schrill und abstoßend. Dennoch hatte sie – begleitet von nicht minder unheilvollen Instrumenten - schon viele Seelen in ihren Bann geführt. Und nicht selten… in den Tod. ~o~ Als Gera wieder heruntergestiegen war, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass viele Ereignisse der letzten Stunde sich nicht annähernd so zugetragen hatten, wie er gedacht hatte. Das fing schon damit an, dass gar keine Stunde vergangen war, seit sie den Wald betreten hatten, sondern nur wenige Sekunden. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand gehörig mit ihrem Zeitgefühl herumgepfuscht. Und das war beileibe nicht das Einzige, das er sich eingebildet hatte. Weder Markus noch Lucys Madenkinder hatten sich wirklich in Monster verwandelt, und Lucy, Bianca, Jonathan und Professor Wingert waren keineswegs verschwunden, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen ähnlich grausige Visionen erlebt hatten. So hatte Bianca ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern gesehen. Bleich und träge und nach Urin stinkend. Allesamt Knochenzombies von der geistlosesten und abscheulichsten Sorte. Sie hatten sie an ein großes, knöchernes Schlagzeug gekettet, und während ihre Eltern ihren Mund offen hielten, hatte ihr Bruder ihre unvollständige Verwandlung in einen Knochenzombie vollendet. Sie hatte gespürt, wie mit seiner Hilfe der Wurm in ihr jegliche Reste ihres einstigen Selbst ausgelöscht und sie zu einer ausgekratzten Hülle gemacht hatte. Kurz darauf hatte sie sich eingenässt und war dann mit ihren Eltern weitergezogen, um neue Unschuldige zum selben Schicksal zu verdammen. Als sie den anderen davon erzählte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Tränen, in denen etwas weißer Staub schimmerte. Jonathan hingegen hatte auf einer Lichtung einen Hörsaal voller Studenten entdeckt. Sie hatten dort einfach mitten im Wald in wohlgeordneten Reihen gesessen und auf ein leeres Pult vor einer Tafel gestarrt. Ganz instinktiv hatte Jonathan das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Platz hinter diesem Pult sein sollte. Also war er mit schnellen Schritten darauf zugegangen, wobei er erst wieder gemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihm seine Vorlesungen doch gefehlt hatten. Anders als so mancher Akademiker, für den Studenten ein notwendiges Übel waren, hatte er seine Lehrtätigkeit immer gemocht. Während er sich der Gruppe der unbekannten Studenten genähert hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass die Tafel nicht etwa leer, sondern bereits beschrieben worden war. Nach dem zu urteilen, was er von den etwas unordentlich gesetzten Kreidestrichen hatte entziffern können, war es dabei um das menschliche Gehirn gegangen. Schematische Darstellungen, Querschnitte, chemische Formeln und dergleichen. Dinge also, die ihm durchaus nicht völlig fremd waren. Er hatte auch einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Studenten erhascht. Sie hatten völlig normal ausgesehen. Junge Frauen und Männer, die mal mehr und mal weniger motiviert auf ihre Vorlesung warteten. Sie hatten ganz und gar nichts Unheimliches oder Ungewöhnliches an sich gehabt, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sie vollkommen still gewesen waren. Das zumindest war für Studenten äußerst ungewöhnlich. Dennoch hatte Jonathan seinen Weg zur Tafel fortgesetzt und sich vor das Pult gestellt, wie er es so oft schon getan hatte. Dann hatte eine der Studentinnen sich erhoben. Eine Frau mit klugen Augen und nicht zu leugnenden Reizen, deren Blick eine unmissverständliche Einladung aussprach. Eine Studentin von der Art, wie er sie nur selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Diese seltenen Begegnungen hatten allesamt zu großen Glücksgefühlen und zu ebenso großen Schwierigkeiten geführt. In diesem Fall war es kaum anders gewesen, wenn man einmal die Glücksgefühle subtrahierte. Denn während er vom Gesicht und den Bewegungen der jungen, dunkelhaarigen Frau wie gebannt gewesen war, hatten sich unbemerkt einigen weitere Studenten an ihn angeschlichen. Einer von ihnen hatte eine Knochensäge bei sich gehabt. Dieser kleine Fakt war durchaus von Bedeutung gewesen. Denn ehe er sich versah, war Jonathan an das Pult gefesselt worden und ihm war mit eben jener Säge fachkundig der Kopf aufgesägt worden. Als diese Vision endete, waren die Studenten gerade dabei gewesen, mit präzisen Schnitten einzelne Hirnbereiche aus seine Kopf zu entfernen und wortgewandt über ihre spezifischen Funktionen zu referieren. Das Schlimmste daran, wie Jonathan später berichtete, war der Umstand gewesen, dass er hatte miterleben müssen, wie sein Geist Stück für Stück in sich zusammengestürzt war. Lucy hingegen hatte ihre Eltern getroffen. Seit sie ihre Gefühle wiedererlangt hatte, waren auch ihre Erinnerungen mit der Zeit klarer und klarer geworden, weswegen sie sie zweifelsfrei erkannt hatte. Ihren Vater mit den kurzen roten Haaren und den gütigen Augen in seinem streng wirkenden, stoppeligen Gesicht, gekleidet in das schwarz-rot-karierte Holzfällerhemd, das er so gerne trug, obwohl es ihm etwas zu eng war. Ihre Mutter, blond, klein und zierlich mit weißer Bluse und dunkler Jeans, die immer etwas müde und zerbrechlich wirkte, aber in Wahrheit eine der klügsten, durchsetzungsstärksten Personen war, die Lucy kannte. Selbst ihr Vater ließ sich nur selten auf einen Streit mit ihr ein, da er wusste, dass er dabei fast immer den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Sie waren zu ihr hingelaufen. Gelaufen, nicht gerannt, wie das nach solch einer langen Trennung vielleicht zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Aber das war Lucy in diesem Moment egal gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Arme ausgebreitet und sich aus ganzen Herzen auf diesen unvergleichlichen Moment gefreut, in dem sie drei endlich wieder vereint sein würden. Eine glückliche Einheit. Ein starkes, unerschütterliches Dreieck. Das herbe Parfum ihres Vaters und das liebliche ihrer Mutter hatten sie sanft eingehüllt. Und wenn sie etwas weniger aufmerksam gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, wie die Augen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters schwarz wurden. Wie ihre Gesichter von weißen Schlagen gesprengt wurden und zwei schlanke, scharfe Messer in ihren Händen erschienen waren. „Wir kennen dich nicht, aber wir hassen dich trotzdem!“ hatten sie mit lauter Stimme geschrieen und dann kraftvoll und entschlossen zugestochen. Wieder und wieder. Der Schmerz war sehr real gewesen. Dennoch hatte Lucy sich nicht gewehrt, hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt. Es waren doch ihre Eltern. Also hatte sie nur geweint. Geweint und geblutet, bis sie aus nichts weiter als Schmerz und Feuchtigkeit zu bestehen schien. Als die Illusion endlich vergangen war, hatte sie zitternd und weinend auf dem toten Waldboden gekauert. Arnold Wingert war der Einzige gewesen, den offensichtlich keinerlei Vision heimgesucht hatte. Zumindest hatte er das behauptet, als Davox ihn mental danach gefragt hatten. Doch auch wenn die anderen allesamt erleichtert gewesen waren, dass ihre Schreckensbilder nicht der Realität entsprachen, so war diese Realität auch nicht viel angenehmer. Viele von Lucys Madenkindern lagen als vertrocknete, kleine Kadaver um nun wieder prall gefüllte Glassträucher herum. Andere lagen halb aufgelöst in Säurepfützen. Letzteres traf auch auf Markus zu, der nur noch deshalb überhaupt zu erkennen gewesen war, weil die Pfütze, in die er sich gestürzt hatte, zu klein gewesen war, um seinen Körper komplett aufzunehmen. Auch hatten sich einige von ihren Schneidmaden – die immerhin nicht wirklich verschwunden waren - ganz offensichtlich gegenseitig angegriffen oder aufgefressen, wie ausgeweidete Kadaver, Hautreste oder Verletzungen an den überlebenden Tieren bewiesen. Auch als sich die nun wieder vereinte Gruppe erneut in Bewegung setzte, stießen sie immer wieder auf solche traurigen Überreste. Anscheinend hatten die Weisen des Gebeins in ihrer aller Köpfe ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast!“ sagte Lucy zu Davox, während sie sich weiter durch den Wald kämpften, wobei ihr die Aufrichtigkeit dieses Dankes überdeutlich anzumerken war. „Diese Illusionen waren das Schlimmste, was ich in meinem Leben durchstehen musste. Selbst verglichen mit dem, was Elvira mir angetan hat.“ Davox kam es – anders als bei Bianca, Jonathan und selbst Gera, die ihm ebenfalls gedankt hatten – noch immer seltsam vor, solche Worte aus Lucys Mund zu hören. Das Mädchen war ein Raubtier. Auch ohne die glühenden Augen (gerade leuchteten sie blau) und die noch immer zu erahnenden, weißen Adern in ihrem Gesicht schrie ihm das sein Instinkt entgegen. Vielleicht ein Raubtier, das nun wieder Gnade kannte. Aber immer noch ein Raubtier. Andererseits war auch er im Grunde eine Abscheulichkeit. Was also machte das für einen Unterschied? „Keine Ursache.“ antworte er. „So ein Schicksal würde ich niemandem wünschen.“ und wusste doch, dass das gelogen war. Er wünschte Devon solche Visionen, für das, was dieser seinem Bruder angetan hatte, und Gera hatte er sie damals nicht nur gewünscht, sondern ihn ganz bewusst damit gequält. Und wenn er sein Herz in diesem Moment erforscht hätte, wenn er wirklich die Reise in dessen unergründete, feuchte und dämmrige Höhlen und Gänge angetreten hätte, dann wären ihm sicher noch weitere Namen eingefallen. Eine ganze Menge weiterer Namen. ~o~ Es dauerte nun nicht mal mehr ganz zehn Minuten, bis sie diese kleine Version des Knochenwaldes hinter sich gelassen hatten. Ohne die Kraft der Illusionen, die die Weisen des Gebeins verströmten, war der Wald nicht halb so bedrohlich, auch wenn es nach wie vor kein Ort war, an dem sich irgendjemand von ihnen gerne aufhielt. Aber immerhin stießen ihre verbliebenen Truppen (neben den Drix Tschatha und ihren Gefährten hatten auch vier der Schneidfliegenreiter den Kampf an der Mauer überlebt) auf wenig Widerstand. Dreimal begegneten sie Gestalten, bei denen es sich wahrscheinlich um Weise des Gebeins handelte (wie auch Davox bestätigte), die aber in zwei Fällen fliehen konnten. Der Dritte – ein Mann, von dessen Unterschenkel nur noch die Knochen übrig waren und der dadurch gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Flamingo besaß – hatte weniger Glück und wurde von Lucy höchstpersönlich von hinten überrascht und in Stücke gerissen. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, welche Freude ihr das bereitete. Von diesen Vorfällen abgesehen gab es noch ein paar kleinere Scharmützel zwischen Lucys Maden und einigen kleineren Exemplaren, die sich zwischen den Bäumen versteckten. Diese Angriffe bescherten ihnen aber nur wenig Verluste. Als sie den Wald verließen, sahen sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrem letzten Besuch an diesem verfluchten Ort das Portal. Aus dem kleinen Riss in der Wirklichkeit war - nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt - eine gigantische, blau leuchtende und wabernde Fleischwunde geworden, deren Enden nicht abzusehen waren und durch die zwar blaß, aber dennoch erkennbar die Umrisse des Knochenwalds hindurchschimmerten. Ein Ort, so dunkel und hoffnungslos, dass die Version, die sie gerade überquert hatten, dagegen wie der billige Nachbau für einen albernen Vergnügungspark wirkte. Selbst durch den Schleier des Portals hindurch erschreckte (und faszinierte) sie der Anblick zutiefst. „Mein Gott! Was ist hier passiert?“ stieß Jonathan schockiert hervor. „Devon ist hier passiert.“ antwortete Davox düster. „Wie sollen wir so etwas schließen?“ fragte Hexe. Ihr Gesicht war selbst im blauen Licht des Portals kalkweiß. „Es spielt kaum eine Rolle, wie groß ein Portal ist. Es dauernd schlimmstenfalls ein wenig länger. Wir müssen nur nah genug ran und unsere Magie einsetzen. Also verlieren wir besser keine Zeit.“ sagte Mara. „Aber wir können doch nicht einfach blind dort hineinstürmen.“ sagte Jonathan. „Er hat recht.“ bestätigte Lucy. „Kommt es euch nicht auch seltsam vor, dass hier niemand ist? Ein paar Soldaten an der Mauer. Ein wenig Blendwerk und eine Handvoll Guerilla-Einheiten im Wald. Und das soll es gewesen sein? Warum sollte Devon das Portal vollkommen unbewacht lassen? Und wenn er doch all die Knochenzombies kontrolliert, die das Land terrorisieren, wie kann es dann sein, dass fast keiner von denen hier ist? Immerhin hat er sich doch die Mühe gemacht, das Portal zu erschaffen. Warum sollte er uns geradezu einladen, es wieder zu schließen?“ „Weil es eine Falle ist.“ sagte Gera. „Das mag schon sein.“ erwiderte Hexe „Auch ich habe den Eindruck, dass hier irgendwas in der Luft liegt. Aber wo sollte er seine Truppen denn verstecken? Zwar ist es Nacht, aber so hell, wie das Portal strahlt, könnten wir unmöglich eine ganze Armee übersehen. Davon abgesehen wäre das Risiko, dass wir zum Portal gelangen, bevor er sie ins Spiel bringt, doch viel zu hoch.“ „Es bringt so oder doch nichts, wenn wir hier rumstehen und spekulieren.“ wandte Mara ungeduldig ein. „Wir sollten los und unsere Chance ergreifen. Falls es eine Illusion oder etwas in der Art wäre, hätte Davox das doch längst erkannt.“ „Nicht unbedingt.“ widersprach Davox. „Die Illusionen von Devons Akolythen konnte ich zwar bislang überwinden, aber Devon selbst ist weit mächtiger als ich. Wir selbst haben dafür gesorgt, als wir den Großteil seines Fleisches verdampft haben.“ Hexe zuckte bei seinen Worten verschämt zusammen. Sie wusste genau, dass eigentlich sie das bewirkt hatte. Gleichzeitig war sie dankbar, dass Davox das nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt hatte. „Es gäbe allerdings eine Methode, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen ...“ „Auf keinen Fall!“ protestierte Hexe empört, die direkt verstand, worauf ihr Freund hinauswollte. „Wenn du dir auch nur ein Haar ausreißt, schneide ich dir den Schwanz gleich mit ab.“ „Ich will es ja auch nicht...“ log Davox, der in Wahrheit den Gedanken, sich erneut zu entfleischen, zunehmend reizvoller fand. „Aber wenn wir nicht wollen, dass Devon gewinnt, haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl.“ Während er das sagte, strich er mit den Fingernägeln seiner linken Hand unbewusst über seinen noch unversehrten rechten Oberarm. „Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit.“ sagte Mara. „Wirklich?“ fragte Davox und schaffte es irgendwie, seine Enttäuschung wie Hoffnung klingen zu lassen. „Ich weiss nicht genau, ob es funktioniert. Aber in den Überlieferungen der Drix Tschatha gibt es Legenden dazu. Sie besagen, dass die Macht eines Weisen des Gebeins durch die Magie einer Drix Tschatha verstärkt werden kann.“ „Legenden oder Tatsachen?“ hakte Davox nach. Insgeheim hoffte er immer noch eine Schwachstelle in Maras Einfall zu finden. „Legenden. Was aber nicht heißt, dass es keine Tatsachen sein könnten. Bisher gab es allerdings wenig Gelegenheit, den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Legenden zu überprüfen. Die Drix Tschatha und die Weisen sind nun mal nicht gerade natürliche Verbündete.“ antwortete Mara. „Dann sollten wir es eben jetzt versuchen!“ sagte Hexe entschlossen. „Ich bin bereit.“ Sie ergriff Davox Hand und dieser wagte es nicht, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Andernfalls hätte jeder bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. „Was müssen wir jetzt tun?“ fragte Hexe. „Davox muss einfach wie gewohnt seine Kraft einsetzen. Du aber musst dabei ein Gefühl der Klarheit erzeugen. Denke einfach an Entdeckungen, die du gemacht hast. An Intrigen, die du durchschaut hast. An Lügen, die du aufgedeckt hast.“ Sie kramte in ihrem Beutel und holte den Schädel einer Katze hervor. „Hier. Das sollte dafür ausreichen.“ Mara wechselte einen Blick mit Mike, der einem Abschied nahekam. Es waren ihre letzten Tierknochen gewesen. Hexe nahm den Schädel entgegen, hielt Davox' Hand fest gedrückt und konzentrierte sich auf die Gedanken und Gefühle, die Mara beschrieben hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann eine Lüge war, dass die Guten anders als in den Geschichten nicht immer den Sieg davontrugen, dass ihre ehemals beste Freundin doch ein mehr als oberflächliches Interesse an ihrem damaligen Freund gehabt hatte und an ein Dutzend weiterer buchstäblich enttäuschender Situationen. All das kanalisierte sie in einen kribbelnden Strom aus Energie, der sich wie ein eiskalter, aber frischer Wind anfühlte, und leitete ihn direkt in Davox' Hand hinein. Während all das geschah, hielt sie die Augen fest geschlossen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, wünschte sie sich sofort ihre Illusionen zurück. Denn die Realität war erschütternd. Denn zwischen ihnen und dem Tor standen mehr Knochenzombies, als sie in ihrem Leben je gesehen hatte. Selbst auf dem Festival waren es nicht annähernd so viele gewesen. Sie standen dicht an dicht in mehreren Reihen, soweit ihr Blick reichte. Eine massive Wand aus Leibern. Nicht ganz so groß wie die, die Devon um das Gelände herum errichtet hatte, aber dafür weitaus gefährlicher. Zwischen ihren Füßen wuselten unzählige kleiner und großer Schneidmaden. Und direkt hinter der Masse der Untoten ragte ein gewaltiger Totem aus Knochen empor, neben dem ein kleinerer, aber noch immer imposanter Knochenthron stand. Sie alle wussten, wer darauf Platz genommen hatte. „Das ist das Ende.“ sagte Bianca resigniert, während sie die Knochenzombies (oder Dorgat Nasra, wie Mara sie meist nannte) beobachtete, die bisher noch regungslos verharrten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Illusion durchbrochen und sie damit enttarnt hatten. „Da kommen wir niemals durch.“ „So ein Schwachsinn!“ widersprach Mara. „Immerhin hast du eine ganze Menge Drix Tschatha an deiner Seite.“ „Und mich und meine Kinder. Wir sind auch für so einige Überraschungen gut, die Devon gar nicht gefallen werden.“ ergänzte Lucy lächelnd und drehte ihr Kleid kurz um die eigene Achse. Die blutroten und giftgrünen Segmente des Kleidungsstücks reflektierten das blaue Geisterlicht des Portals auf ganz eigene Weise, während die schwarzen Segmente es verschluckten wie gierige Parasiten. „Müssen wir Devon überhaupt besiegen?“ fragte Davox. „Reicht es nicht, bis zum Portal zu kommen?“ Mara schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Um das Portal schließen zu können, müssen wir den vernichten, der es erschaffen hat. Und auch seinen grässlichen Knochentotem.“ „Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ fragte Gera. „Immerhin sehe ich dort keine bösartigen Bonbons. Was soll uns da schon passieren?“ ~o~ Als Erstes schossen Lucys Schneidmaden nach vorne. Da sie zumeist größer und stärker waren als Devons Exemplare, hatten sie in der Regel leichtes Spiel mit ihnen und zogen eine Schneise aus weißem Blut über den Boden. Einige der Knochenzombies versuchten sie zu packen oder mit ihren Zungen zu durchbohren, aber sie waren trotz ihrer großen Zahl einfach zu langsam. Lediglich wenn sie ihrerseits versuchten, die Dorgat Nasra anzugreifen, wurden sie von ihren Schuhen oder nackten Füssen zerquetscht oder wie Spielzeuge von den Beinen gepflückt, in die sie sich verbissen hatten. Um die Verletzungen oder Verätzungen, die sie durch die Maden erlitten hatte, kümmerten sich die Untoten allerdings auch nicht. Etwas mehr Eindruck hinterließen dann schon die Madenkinder, die als nächstes gemeinsam mit ihrer Anführerin auf die Front der Knochenzombies zustürmten und mit ihren schnellen Reflexen Zungen zerbrachen oder samt Wurzel herauszogen, Köpfe abrissen und generell ein ziemliches Chaos unter den Untoten anrichteten. Einige der Dorgat Nasra schafften es, ihre Zungen in die Münder von Madenkindern zu schieben, aber da diese bereits durch das Schneidmadenfleisch verändert worden waren, hatte das keinen nennenswerten Effekt. Nur selten gelang es einem Dorgat Nasra, einen der tödlichen Mädchen und Jungen ernsthaft zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Nun rannten auch Gera, Jonathan, Bianca und Arnold Wingert los und deckten die Untoten mit Kugeln ein, während sie versuchten, den Knochenzungen fernzubleiben. Auch Bianca wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihre Verwandlung vollendet wurde, und hielt sich so gut wie möglich auf Distanz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das, was sie in der Illusion durch ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder erlebt hatte, in Wirklichkeit passieren konnte, aber sie zog es vor, es nicht herauszufinden. Zuletzt griffen auch die übrigen vier Schneidfliegenreiter und die Drix Tschatha in den Kampf ein, wobei Letztere sich für ihre Zauber vorerst auf ihren schwindenden Vorrat an Tierknochen verließen, um ihre Gefährten so lange wie möglich zu schonen. Mara, deren Vorräte nun aufgebraucht waren, und Hexe, die sich ihre letzten Knochen den absoluten Notfall aufsparen wollte, bedienten sich sogar ganz profaner Schusswaffen. Dass sie keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Schusswaffen hatten, spielte dabei kaum eine Rolle, da es bei der großen Zahl an Knochenzombies quasi unmöglich war, nicht zu treffen. Und wo sie dennoch nicht trafen, löschten die Feuerbälle, Windstöße, Blitzschläge, Felsbrocken, Sandstürme, Glassplitter, Säurestrahlen oder Eislanzen ihrer Schwestern ganze Gruppen von Knochenzombies aus. „Wir schlagen sie!“ rief Hexe euphorisch, während sie fast mühelos durch das feindliche Heer fegten. „Bald sind wir durch. Das ist quasi ein Kinderspiel.“ „Ja.“ sagte Mara, während sie einem allzu aufdringlichen Dorgat Nasra direkt in den Mund schoss. „Und genau das macht mir Angst.“ ~o~ „Warum lassen wir sie so einfach durchbrechen?“ fragte Droxana Devon, während sie den Blick auf die Front gerichtet hielt. „Immerhin sind wir hundertfach in der Überzahl!“ Beide Arme der jungen Frau waren vollständig skelettiert. Ihr restlicher Körper aber war noch gänzlich von ekelhaftem Fleisch bedeckt. Devon hatte sie ermutigt, sich das Gesicht abzureißen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert. Sie hing zu sehr an diesem lächerlichen Fleisch, war verliebt in seinen Anblick. Eigentlich hätte er sie dafür vernichten müssen, aber gerade konnte er nicht wählerisch sein. Seine besten Akolythen mussten die Tänze um den Totem aufrechterhalten, um das Portal weiter zu vergrößern. Also war Abschaum wie Droxana alles, was er hatte, um seine Armee zu unterstützen. „Weil wir wollen, dass sie durchbrechen.“ sagte Devon gelassen. Er hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Thron erhoben und sah ebenfalls den Kämpfen zu. „Was?!“ rief Droxana verblüfft. „Das ist doch verrückt.“ Sofort fuhr Devon herum. Sein Mantel flatterte um seinen fast fleischlosen Rücken, während seine knöcherne Hand sich um ihre Kehle legte. Seit er zu einem großen Teil aus Knochen bestand, hatten sich seine Reflexe um ein Vielfaches verbessert. Und auch seine Kraft. Tränen schossen in Droxanas Augen, während die Knochenfinger sich in ihr Fleisch drückten. Sie hatte eindeutig Schmerzen. Noch ein Nachteil, den das Fleisch mit sich brachte. „Niemand nennt mich verrückt!“ sagte er zu ihr. „Niemand, der leben möchte.“ „Es tut mir leid.“ röchelte sie. Er drückte fester zu. Blut lief aus ihrem Hals. Ihr Kehlkopf drohte unter dem Druck nachzugeben. „Kein Weiser des Gebeins entschuldigt sich! Das ist schwach!“ Sie nickte, oder versuchte es wenigstens. Währenddessen spürte er, wie die Drix Tschatha und ihre Begleiter näherkamen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich mit Kindern abzugeben. Er ließ sie los und stieß sie hinunter auf die leblose, sterile Erde. Ihre Knochenarme klapperten dabei wie ein Windspiel aus hohlem Holz. Immerhin ihre Knochen waren recht beeindruckend. Immerhin sie. „Steh auf!“ sagte Devon. „Und sieh, warum du mich niemals unterschätzen solltest.“ ~o~ Lucy war wieder ganz in ihrem Element. Sie zerschnitt untotes Fleisch, brach bleiche Arme, zerschmetterte Zungen, drückte stumpfe Gesichter ein und zerquetschte – mit ein wenig Widerwillen und Wehmut - die fremden Schneidmaden. Es spielte keine Rolle, begriff sie nun, ob sie ihre restlichen Gefühle wiedererlangt hatte: Sie würde nie mehr eine Pazifistin sein. Der Blutrausch und der Zorn waren nicht mehr länger die einzige Droge, die ihr Körper bereitstellte, aber sie waren nach wie vor ihre liebste. Dass dieser Zorn nicht mehr blind war, dass sie nun die Wahl hatte, sich ihm hinzugeben oder nicht, machten ihn auf eine gewisse Art sogar noch köstlicher. Der feine Unterschied zwischen einem Alkoholiker und einem Gourmet, der eine erlesene Weinsorte kostete. Doch sie würde immer wieder Wein brauchen. Das wusste sie jetzt. Wenn sie das hier überlebte, sollte sie sich besser darum kümmern, stets genügend wirklich böse Feinde zu haben. Andernfalls würden wieder Unschuldige dran glauben müssen. Da war sie sich fast sicher. All das spielte im Moment aber keine Rolle. Was wirklich eine Rolle spielte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nun fast am Portal angelangt waren. Dass dies alles hier bald ein Ende haben würde. Lucy fühlte sich unbesiegbar. Und das war ja auch kein Wunder. Konnten die Knochenzombies ihr und ihren Kaninchen doch beinah nichts anhaben. Ein paar Kratzer vielleicht, gelegentlich eine Fleischwunde, die aber schnell wieder verheilte. Für ihre menschlichen Freunde war der Kampf natürlich gefährlicher, aber sie wurden von ihren Kaninchen, so gut es ging, vor den gefährlichen Zungen beschützt. Sie packte einem bleichen Mann, der auf sie zugestolpert kam, mit beiden Händen in die Brust und zerriss ihn einfach in zwei Hälften. Wozu brauchte sie Waffen? War sie doch eine Göttin. Eine tödliche Göttin. Hinter dem Mann sah sie nun das Portal. Nur noch etwa zehn Meter entfernt. Ein waberndes, schillerndes Ungetüm. Ein milchiges Fenster zu einer anderen Welt. „Hexe! Komm her! Der Weg ist frei!“ ~o~ Für Hexe und die anderen war der Kampf wirklich nicht ganz so einfach gewesen. Viele der männlichen Gefährten und sogar einige der Drix Tschatha waren bereits von den Knochenzombies verwandelt worden. Anscheinend schützte Magie nicht unbedingt vor einer Infektion. Sie hatten sie töten müssen, was zwar traurig, aber einigermaßen einfach gewesen war, da sie mit ihrer Menschlichkeit auch ihre Magie verloren hatten. Zum Glück. Hexe mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was eine untote und magisch begabte Drix Tschatha hätte anrichten können. Aber trotz der Verluste wurde sie geradezu euphorisch, als sie Lucys Ruf hörte. Sofort nahm sie die Beine in der Hand und achtete nicht mal mehr darauf, ob Mara ihr folgte. Sie ergriff lediglich Davox' Hand und zog ihn ungefragt mit sich. Die Tür zu ihrem Happy End stand offen. Sie wollte sie nicht zufallen lassen. ~o~ Kurze Zeit später erreichten die beiden Lucy, die – wie auch Gera, Jonathan und Arnold Wingert – bereits staunend vor dem Portal stand. Ein kurzer Schulterblick zeigte ihnen, dass Mara und die anderen Nachzügler auch bald bei ihnen sein würden. „Was jetzt?“ fragte Davox. „Jetzt schließen wir das Portal!“ antwortete Hexe. „Habt ihr nicht zugehört?“ erklang Maras atemlose Stimme, die gerade – zusammen mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mike – angelaufen kam. „Wir müssen erst Devon töten und das Knochentotem zerstören. Vorher können wir das Portal nicht schließen.“ „Das dürfte nicht ganz so leicht werden.“ erklang eine kalte, höhnische Stimme. Sie gehörte einem Weisen des Gebeins in einem Umhang mit Knochenintarsien, dessen Fleischreste wie alter Schmutz an ihm klebten. Auch wenn nicht viel von seinem Gesicht übriggeblieben war, schaffte er es, einen arroganten Ausdruck darauf zu transportieren. „Wie praktisch.“ kommentierte Gera grinsend. „Dich wollten wir ohnehin gerade umbringen.“ Noch schneller aber als diese Worte flogen die Kugeln aus seiner halbautomatische Waffe auf den Weisen des Gebeins zu. Sie waren gut gezielt. Direkt auf Devons Schädel. Aber keine von ihnen erreichte ihr Ziel. Wenige Zentimeter, bevor sie sie Devon treffen konnten, fielen sie einfach wirkungslos herunter.“ „So ein Scheiß!“ fluchte Gera. „Hält der sich für Neo?“ Devon reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen machte er eine einfache Handbewegung und sprach ein paar Worte in Richtung des Portals. „Bringt mir ihre Knochen!“. Kurz darauf brach die Hölle los. ~o~ Es war wie in einer dieser Geschichten, in der Gestalten aus Büchern oder Gemälden lebendig werden. Gerade noch waren die markbleichen Schlangen nichts weiter als zweidimensionale Gestalten in einer unwirklichen Szenerie gewesen. Nun aber waren sie erschreckend real und stürzten sich gemeinsam auf die Angreifer. Lucys Madenkinder und ihre verbliebenen Schneidmaden hatten blitzschnell einen Verteidigungsring um Lucy, Hexe, Jonathan, Arnold, Gera, Mara und die Drix Tschatha gebildet. Andernfalls wären sie alle bereits bei dieser ersten Attacke umgekommen. So aber pflückten sie nur die Kinder wie reife Früchte vom Boden, was ihnen trotz deren übermenschlichen Stärke nicht weiter schwer fiel. Einige wenige der Madenkinder, die Messer, Pistolen oder andere Waffen bei sich hatten, schafften es auch, kleine Knochensplitter, einzelne Zähne und gelegentlich auch einen Finger aus den gewaltigen Ungetümen herauszuschlagen. Das aber war alles an Widerstand, was sie fertigbrachten. Die Schüsse, die Gera und Jonathan abfeuerten, erreichten nicht einmal das. Es war fast so, als würden sie auf leere Luft feuern. Die Drix Tschatha hatten da schon etwas wirksameres in petto. Die meisten von ihnen errichteten gemeinsam einen rötlich schimmernden Schutzwall, der die Attacken der aggressiven Knochenschlangen zumindest vorläufig abwehren konnte. Den Preis dafür zahlten ihre Gefährten. Mit jedem Angriff der markbleichen Schlangen wurde ihnen weitere Lebenskraft geraubt. Falten gruben sich in junge Gesichter, debile Einfalt schlich sich in einstmals scharfsinnige Augen und Depression fegte jede Lebensfreude davon. Dennoch waren diese Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen. Das machte das Schicksal, welches jene ereilte, die sich außerhalb dieses Schildes befanden, überdeutlich. Jene von ihnen, die von den gnadenlosen Schlangen „gepflückt“ wurden, waren noch die Glücklicheren. Zwei der Drix Tschatha, die bisher gezögert hatten, ihre Gefährten für einen Zauber zu opfern, hatte Devon sich für eine kleine Machtdemonstration ausgesucht. Er sah sie einfach nur an, hob seine Hände, und sofort begann sich ihr Fleisch von ihrem Skelett abzuschälen, wie bei einem Strumpf, der vom Fuß gezogen wurde. Ihre Schreie waren unbeschreiblich. Nachdem ihre Knochen gänzlich freigelegt worden waren und ihr Fleisch als wabbeliger Haufen Gewebe auf den Boden klatschte, (wo er sofort von Schneidmaden vertilgt wurde), flogen sie wie von Geisterhand bewegt auf den gewaltigen Knochentotem zu und wurden ihm wie fehlende Puzzlestücke hinzugefügt. Sofort leuchtete das Portal auf und verbreiterte sich noch einmal, wobei auch der milchige Schleier vor der fremden Welt, zu der es führte, noch durchlässiger zu werden schien. Nach diesem Vorfall gab es unter den Lichthexen keinerlei Skrupel mehr. Manche von ihnen gingen jetzt auch in die Offensive. Darunter auch Mara, die einen kurzen, schmerzerfüllten Blick auf das gequälte Gesicht ihres Mannes warf, bevor sie einen Feuerball auf Devon schleuderte und das Leid von Mike damit noch vergrößerte. Hexe, die Mara am nächsten stand, konnte hören, was sie dabei flüsterte. „Du bist der wahre Held, mein Schatz. Nicht ich.“ Sie schleuderte ihre Flammenkugel mit solcher Innbrust aus dem schützenden Schild heraus, als wäre er die brennende Seele ihres Geliebten (was der Wahrheit ja auch recht nah kam). Doch er erreichte nie sein Ziel. Wie zuvor Geras Kugeln prallte er wirkungslos an einem unsichtbaren Widerstand ab. Ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte die Zauber der anderen Lichthexen. „Wir sind geliefert.“ sagte Hexe, deren Augen jetzt vor Fassungslosigkeit geweitet waren. „Das ist das Ende.“ sagte sie bitter. Und wie um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, rannten plötzlich auch die Knochenzombies mit aller Macht gegen ihren Schild an. Es brauchte nicht erst das vielfache Stöhnen der Drix Tschatha-Gefährten, um zu erahnen, dass der Schild nicht mehr lange halten würde. „Wo ist eigentlich Bianca?“ fügte Hexe hinzu, als sie mit einem Mal bemerkte, dass sie ihre Freundin nirgendwo entdecken konnte. In der Hektik des Angriffs hatte sie das bislang völlig übersehen. „Wo ist meine beste Freundin?!?“ Die letzten Worte wurden von einem Schrei getragen und von Tränen begleitet. ~o~ Bianca war bereits kurz, nachdem sie den Wald verlassen hatten, vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt worden. In der Masse der Knochenzombies hatte sie schlicht die Orientierung verloren, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen anscheinend kein allzu großes Interesse an ihr hatten, was daran liegen mochte, dass sie selbst eine halbe Dorgat Nasra war. Die feindlichen Schneidmaden waren da schon eine größere Herausforderung. Zwar waren sie nicht besonders zahlreich, aber dennoch war Bianca um einige Kratzer, Bisse und Verätzungen reicher, als sie endlich durch die Horde durchgebrochen war. Nun erblickte sie zwar das gewaltige Portal, aber leider niemanden, den sie kannte. Immerhin entdeckte sie aber nur wenige Meter entfernt zu ihrer Linken den turmhohen Knochentotem, um den mehrere Dutzend von Weisen des Gebeins tanzten, und daneben einen knöchernen Thron, der Gott sei Dank verlassen war. Anscheinend war der Hausherr ausgeflogen. Ihre Freude darüber verflog allerdings sofort wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das hieß. Nämlich, dass Hexe und die anderen sich allein mit diesem Monster auseinandersetzen mussten. Die Weisen allein waren außerdem problematisch genug, auch wenn sie vielleicht darauf hoffen konnte, dass sie in ihrer ekstatischen Verehrung für alles andere blind sein würden. Bianca hatte schon den Beschluss gefasst, sich zu den Anderen durchzukämpfen, die sie irgendwo jenseits von Devons Thron vermutete, als sie noch eine weitere Entdeckung machte. Vielleicht zwanzig Meter weiter rechts von ihr standen zwei Gestalten – eine Frau und ein Mann – die sich nicht weiter um die Kämpfe zu kümmern schienen und die ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatten. Beide waren sie schlank, fast schon dürr. Die Frau trug ein schwarzes Spitzenkleid und der Mann irgendein Bandshirt und eine nietenverzierte Lederhose. Offensichtlich waren sie in ein Gespräch vertieft, das Bianca, die in letzter Zeit bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Gehör sich deutlich verbessert hatte, sogar verstehen konnte. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?“ fragte die Stimme des Mannes, die kalt, hart und unsympathisch klang. Es gab eine kurze Pause, so als würde seine Gesprächspartnerin erst nachdenken müssen, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Sie sagen, dass du zu ihnen kommen sollst. Dorthin, wo ihre Knochen ruhen. Dann wirst du Knochenherz dienen dürfen. Dann wirst… zu ihnen gehören.“ Bei den letzten Worten klang die Frau verblüfft. Vielleicht sogar neidisch. Spätestens da wurde Bianca bewusst, dass dies nicht ihre eigenen Worte waren. Sie wiederholte die Worte von jemand anderem. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung dafür wäre gewesen, dass sie mit jemandem telefonierte oder ihrem Gegenüber etwas vorlas. Aber unabhängig davon, dass sie weder ein Smartphone am Ohr hatte noch auf eines hinunterblickte, glaubte Bianca das nicht. Nicht an diesem Ort. Außerdem… „Knochenherz“ … war das nicht diese Black Metal Band gewesen, die auch auf dem Festival gespielt hatte? Die Band, die Devon dabei geholfen hatte, all diese Menschen zu töten oder in Knochenzombies zu verwandeln? Deren Musik die Leute – und auch sie selbst – so dermaßen hypnotisiert hatte, dass sie auf eine Flucht verzichtet hatten? Sie wusste nicht genau, wie diese Band oder auch die beiden hier ins Bild passte. Aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass es gut war, dass sie hier war. Schicksal, wenn man so wollte. „Zu ihnen gehören? Was bedeutet das? Ich kann ja nicht mal ein Instrument spielen.“ fragte der Mann skeptisch. „Sie wollen, dass ich es dir zeige.“ sagte die Frau, und Bianca war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie neidisch war. Neidisch auf den Mann, der anscheinend der Band beitreten sollte, die sie selbst vergötterte und zu der sie ganz offensichtlich in einer Art von telepathischer Verbindung stand. Es war schon seltsam, wie schnell man sich an solche Dinge gewöhnte, wenn man nur lange genug immer wieder mit dem Übernatürlichen konfrontiert wurde. Trotz ihres merklichen Widerwillens berührte die Frau den Mann an der Stirn, woraufhin er eine Mischung aus Verzückungslaut und Schmerzensschrei von sich gab. Einige Sekunden lang geschah rein gar nichts. Dann aber sprach der Mann mit noch eisigerer und doch zugleich fast erregter Stimme: „Sie haben es mir gezeigt. Ihre Macht. Ihren Willen. Ihre Dunkelheit. Ihre wunderbare Dunkelheit, die alles Licht dazu verführt, sich auszutun und freudig ins Nichts zu stürzen. Und sie haben mir einen Platz gewiesen. Einen Platz in ihren Reihen. Ich soll ihnen helfen, süße Verzweiflung in die Welt zu tragen. In jeden Winkel.“ Plötzlich packte er die Frau an der Schulter und versuchte sie mit sich zu zerren. „Lass uns gehen, Weib! Lass uns sie aus ihrem knöchernen Schlaf erwecken. Ich bin bereit, ein Gott zu werden.“ ~o~ „Vielleicht hat Bianca es bereits hinter sich.“ bemerkte Gera, der das nahende Ende offensichtlich mit Humor nahm, trocken. Ab und an feuerte er eine Kugel auf die Ungeheuer, wenn auch mehr, um sich irgendwie beschäftigt zu halten. „Verdammt, Gera! Können Sie nicht einmal jetzt ein wenig Mitgefühl zeigen?“ sagte Jonathan tadelnd. „Schon in Ordnung.“ sagte Hexe leise und mit versteinertem Gesicht, bevor die gewaltigen Schlangen ein weiteres Mal gegen den Schutzwall brandeten und sie sich alle reflexartig vor den gewaltigen Mäulern wegduckten, die noch einmal kurz vor ihren Gesichtern zuschnappten. (Wie lange wohl noch?). „Ich hätte Bianca jetzt gern an meiner Seite gehabt. Aber das ist wohl egoistisch. Hauptsache, sie musste nicht lange leiden.“ „Was soll der Scheiß?“ erklang plötzlich Lucys wütende Stimme. „Ist das hier ein Treffen der fatalistischen Internationale? Noch ist hier gar nichts verloren!“ Mit diesen Worten schritt Lucy aus dem Schutzkreis heraus… und direkt auf Devon zu. „Lucy! Bleib hier! Er wird dich umbringen!“ schrie Hexe aufgeregt. Aber Lucy ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Lass es gut sein!“ sagte Gera. „Sie will einfach einen ordentlichen Abgang machen. Genau das habe ich auch noch vor, aber es besteht ja keine Eile. Es ist genug Tod für uns alle da.“ ~o~ Aber Lucy hatte nicht die Absicht zu sterben. Und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob sie es tun würde. In ihr war eine Wut erwacht, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte, und sie strebte auf Devon zu wie ein entfesseltes Geschoss. Sie grub und schlitzte sich mit bloßen Händen durch die anrückenden Zombiehorden, als wären sie nichts weiter als Trainingspuppen. Eine der markbleichen Schlangen versuchte, sie mit ihrem gewaltigen Kiefer zu zerdrücken. Eine andere schlug mit der Schwanzspitze nach ihr. Doch sie wich ihnen nicht nur geschickt aus, sondern riss einer von ihnen im Vorbeigehen auch noch einen Knochen aus dem vielgliedrigen Skelett und führte ihn fortan wie ein Schwert. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von Devon entfernt war. Dieser hatte sich so auf die Bekämpfung der Drix Tschatha konzentriert, dass er Lucy nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Nun aber richtete sich sein hasserfüllter Blick auf das noch viel hasserfülltere Mädchen. Und er hob seine Hände. Doch anders als bei den bedauernswerten Drix Tschatha gelang es ihm nicht, Lucy auf diese Weise die Haut abzuziehen. Alles, was das Mädchen spürte, war ein unangenehmes, aber leichtes Ziehen. Ihr purer Zorn, der sogar noch stärker war als bei ihren Madenkindern, schien sie gegen Devons Kräfte immun zu machen. Unbeirrt strebte sie auf ihr wichtigstes Ziel zu. Devons Tod. „Akolythen. Zu mir!“ rief Devon, der zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Weisen so etwas wie Angst spürte. Kurz darauf stellten sich Droxana und vier weitere seiner Akolythen vor ihren Meister und versuchten, seine telekinetischen Kräfte zu verstärken. Einen Moment lang wirkte es sogar und Lucy rannte gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand an. Allerdings fachte dieses Hindernis ihre Wut nur noch mehr an, und so überwand sie den Widerstand bereits nach einigen Sekunden. Droxana war die Erste, der von Biancas improvisiertem Knochenschwert der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde. „Kopf ab!“ rief sie in ihrer alten, wahnsinnigen Tonlage. „Die Königin verurteilt euch zum Tode.“ Die anderen Akolythen waren etwas geschickter im Ausweichen. Aber auch sie konnten der Mutter der Maden wenig entgegensetzen. Nach einigen hilflosen Ausweichbewegungen purzelte der nächste Kopf. Auch wenn er nur zu zwei Dritteln abgetrennt wurde und ein Stück des Schädels auf dem Hals verblieb, reichte das offensichtlich. „Akolythen. Zu mir!“ wiederholte Devon und fügte dann hinzu. „Ihr Alle!“ „Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange.“ sagte Lucy böse grinsend. „Meine Kinder. Zu mir!“ rief sie in perfekter, höhnischer Nachahmung von Devons Tonfall. „Ihr Alle!“ Und mit einem Mal setzten sich alle von Lucys überlebenden Madenkindern – Schneidmaden wie Kaninchen – in Bewegung. Sie krochen zwischen den Horden der Knochenzombies hervor oder traten aus dem Schutzschirm der Drix Tschatha und vereinigten sich zu einer gemeinsamen Phalanx, und auch wenn Devon den ein oder anderen von ihnen zerquetschte oder häutete, und einige Maden von den markbleichen Schlangen verschlungen wurden, so schlossen sie doch unbeirrt zu ihrer Mutter auf. Lucy war sehr stolz auf ihre Kinder. Auch wenn sie jeden einzelnen Verlust als glühendes Stechen in ihrem Herzen spürte. ~o~ Bianca sah, dass die Frau sich gegen die grobe Behandlung durch den Kerl wehren wollte. Aber letztlich gab sie nach. Der Wille dieser seltsamen Musiker, die – wie sie vermutete – irgendwie Teil dieses abscheulichen Knochentotems waren, war ihr wohl wichtiger als ihr Stolz. Bianca erkannte, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, um zu handeln, bevor noch diese ominöse Band auftauchte und die Dinge noch viel komplizierter machte. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie ab. Es war keine Angst, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob sie gegen die beiden würde bestehen können. Es war eher ein… ein Flüstern. Das Flüstern einer bekannten Stimme. Der ihres Bruders? Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte ganz und gar nicht sein. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite, gehorchte aber trotzdem dem eigenartigen Impuls und ließ die beiden Fremden, die sie wie durch ein Wunder noch immer nicht bemerkt hatten, vorbeiziehen, bevor sie ihnen mit einigem Abstand folgte. Als sie den Totem, den die Beiden wie vermutet ansteuerten, erreichten, kniete der Mann sofort nieder wie vor einem Altar und flüsterte Worte, die selbst für Biancas scharfe Ohren zu leise waren, um sie zu verstehen. Die Frau sah währenddessen ehrfürchtig und stumm zu dem gewaltigen Knochentotem auf, in dem die Überreste tausender unglücklicher Menschen verbaut worden waren. Interessanterweise waren die Weisen des Gebeins inzwischen verschwunden. Warum und wie das geschehen war, wusste Bianca nicht, auch wenn sie stark vermutete, dass ihr Herr sie zu sich gerufen hatte. Jedenfalls hatte die Abwesenheit der Kultisten dazu geführt, dass das Portal sich verändert hatte. Es war geschrumpft – wenn auch nicht dramatisch –, und wo die fremde Welt dahinter zuvor noch erschreckend klar hervorgestochen war, war sie nun wieder trüber, so als hätte sich ein gnädiger Schleier darauf gelegt. Kurz erlaubte sie sich die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht in sich zusammenstürzen könnte. Aber letztendlich gewann ihr üblicher Pessimismus die Oberhand. So viel Glück würden sie nicht haben. Die beiden Fremden schienen die Vorgänge am Portal jedenfalls nicht weiter zu beeindrucken. Sie interessierten sich nur für den Totem und waren in einer Art von sakraler Verzückung gefangen. Obwohl Bianca inzwischen bis auf wenige Meter an sie herangetreten war, bemerkten sie sie noch immer nicht. Einige Sekunden herrschte fast erfürchtige Stille. Dann purzelte plötzlich ein einzelner Knochen von dem titanischen Gebilde herab… … und landete direkt in der Hand des knienden Mannes. „Ich danke euch für die Gabe!“ sagte dieser in einer Art Stoßgebet und betrachtete den Knochen, der anscheinend aus einem Unterarm stammte, mit heiliger Ehrfurcht. Dann fasste er ihn mit beiden Händen und stieß ihn der Frau, die noch immer in seliger Verzückung nach oben schaute, in die Brust. Erst jetzt schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. „Was? Warum?!?“ stotterte sie ungläubig. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich töten werde, und ich halte meine Versprechen.“ sagte er kalt, während er den Knochen in ihrer Brust herumdrehte. Man konnte sehen, wie das Leben aus ihr entwich. „Meine Götter!“ rief sie mit schwacher und vor Schmerz zitternder Stimme. „Warum beschützt ihr mich nicht?“ Der Mann, von dem Bianca nicht wusste, dass sein Name Nemesis war, lachte finster. „Es sind nicht länger deine Götter. Sie haben deinen Tod verlangt. Als Preis für meine Erhöhung und ihre Befreiung. Ein geringer Preis, wenn ich das anmerken darf.“ Er zog den Knochen heraus und rotes Herzblut sprudelte hervor. „Ich habe getan, was ihr verlangt habt! Ich habe euch geliebt! Euch alle!“ wollte Susanne noch sagen, aber es kam nicht mal mehr ein Stöhnen heraus. Das Letzte, was Susanne hörte, war diese seltsame, fremde Melodie. „Vortex“ dachte sie. Dann wurde alles dunkel. Bianca beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Mann sich veränderte. Er wurde noch dünner und bleicher und bekam eine Aura, deren Gegenwart ihr körperlich weh tat, obwohl sie ja selbst alles andere als rein war. Selbst der Knochenwurm in ihrem Inneren krümmte sich unter der Präsenz dieser Aura zusammen. Gleichzeitig geriet der Totem erneut in Bewegung. Hunderte großer und kleiner Knochen lösten sich wie von Geisterhand aus der Konstruktion und setzen sich nach und nach zu menschenähnlichen Skeletten zusammen, auf denen sich erst dünnes Muskelgewebe und danach blasse Haut und dürre, schwarze Haare formten. Zuletzt bildeten sich Instrumente in ihren Händen, so als wären es eigene Körperteile. Wahrscheinlich waren sie das auch. „Willkommen, Bruder.“ sagte eine kratzige Stimme zu dem Mann, der sich nun kaum von den anderen Bandmitgliedern unterschied. Irgendwie vermutete Bianca, dass die Stimme dem Anführer der Band gehörte. „Deine Ankunft und dein Einsatz haben uns gerettet. Du bist nun ein Teil von Knochenherz. Und gemeinsam werden wir der Welt eine Show bieten, die sie nie vergessen wird.“ „Ich freue mich darauf.“ antwortete der Mann. „Aber ich habe nicht mal ein Instrument.“ Der vermeintliche Bandleader nickte. „So haben wir alle begonnen. Aber das wird sich noch finden. Wichtig ist, dass du die richtige Überzeugung besitzt.“ „Wer ist das?“ kreischte eine weibliche Stimme, die nicht weniger unangenehm als die der Männer war. Ihre Besitzerin zeigte direkt auf Bianca, die in ihrer Faszination gar nicht mehr an irgendeine Form von Deckung gedacht hatte. ~o~ Es war für Lucy ein erhabenes Gefühl, all ihre Kinder um sich zu haben. Und für einen Moment war sie vollkommen siegessicher. Aber das änderte sich nur wenige Momente später. Sie hatte gerade – zusammen mit zwei ihrer älteren Kaninchen, deren Namen Steffen und Tanja lauteten – zwei weitere von Devons Weisen einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, als sich Devons schon fast zerstörtes Schutzschild plötzlich aufblähte und sie regelrecht von den Füßen riss. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, erkannte sie den Grund dafür: Neben Devon standen nun beinah einhundert Männer und Frauen, deren zu mehr oder minder großen Teilen freiliegende Knochen hell im Licht des Portal schimmerten. Sie erkannte sofort, dass diese mächtiger sein mussten als die Akolythen, die sie bereits aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, und die Richtigkeit dieser Vermutung zeigte sich bereits kurze Zeit später. Mit einem Mal starben ihre Lucys Kinder wie die Fliegen. Sie wurden zerdrückt, gehäutet, entfleischt oder schlicht wie überdehnte Ballons zum Platzen gebracht. Blut und Gedärme flogen wie Konfetti umher, während Devon schallend zu lachen begann. Dann erfasste er sie mit seinem Blick und Lucy wusste, dass sie diesmal nicht würde widerstehen können. Doch sie hatte die Loyalität ihrer Kinder unterschätzt. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin schoben sich einige weiße, geringte Körper in ihr Blickfeld. Dann noch weitere... und sogar die Waisenkinder, die sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in Killer verwandelt hatte, stellten sich schützend vor ihre Mutter. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Lucy von einer regelrechten Wand aus Leibern umgeben war, die sie mit ihrem Leben schützten. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Bienen- oder Ameisenkönigin, die von ihrem Staat verteidigt wurde. Und wahrscheinlich kam dieser Vergleich der Wahrheit sehr nahe. Trotzdem war ihre Rettung nur temporär. Immer wieder wurde eines ihrer Kinder von den Weisen des Gebeins oder von einer der nun noch stärker wütenden markbleichen Schlangen zerrissen und auch die Knochenzombies versuchten – nun aufgepeitscht durch die mentalen Stimmen von hundert Herren - ihren Schild zu durchbrechen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich dennoch sterben und ihre Kinder mit ihr, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah. ~o~ Davox hatte sich aus den Kämpfen komplett herausgehalten, was vor allem daran lag, dass er sich vollkommen auf den Kampf in seinem Inneren konzentriert hatte. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen. Ein Kampf, in dem das Gedenken an seinen Bruder, die Gefühle für Hexe und die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft als zumindest halbwegs menschliches Wesen mit der Verantwortung für diese Welt und mit den verführerischen, von Macht säuselnden Stimmen in ihm gerungen hatten. Es war ein gnadenloses und rücksichtsloses Gemetzel gewesen, und auch wenn es nicht in irgendeinem Schlachtfeld ausgetragen worden war, das nach Blut, Scheiße und Gedärmen stank, sondern in den unergründlichen Weiten seiner Synapsen, hatte es dennoch viele Opfer gefordert. Nun aber waren alle Schlachten geschlagen. Eine Seite hatte gesiegt. Und der Preis dieses Sieges war völlige Klarheit. ~o~ „Wir müssen Lucy helfen!“ schrie Hexe verzweifelt. „Ich bitte dich, Mara. Lass den Schild fallen. Dann können wir Devon vielleicht doch noch schlagen.“ „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?“ wandte Jonathan ein. „Dann sind wir dem Chaos da draußen ausgeliefert. Denken Sie etwa, wir überleben das auch nur zehn Sekunden?“ Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, brandeten die Knochenzombies erneut gegen den Schild. „Wir werden hier drin ohnehin sterben!“ wandte Gera ein. „Lieber ein schneller Tod, bei dem wir noch ein bisschen Ärger veranstalten, als hier drinnen auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten.“ „Aus welchem Schundroman haben Sie das denn geklaut?“ sagte Jonathan sarkastisch. „Aus dem Handbuch der Vernunft!“ konterte Gera. „Genug!“ sagte Mara, die während des ganze Gesprächs auf Mike gestarrt hatte. Anders als viele der anderen Drix-Tschatha-Gefährten lebte er noch. Aber sein Gesicht war jetzt eine Maske des Schmerzes. Seine Augen waren finstere Höhlen, in denen Degeneration und Depression um die Vorherrschaft rangen. Sie betete inzwischen, dass er bald erlöst sein würde. „Wir werden tun, was Inga gesagt hat.“ sagte sie. „Nein!“ widersprach Davox. „Noch nicht!“ Alle drehten sich zu dem Weisen des Gebeins um, der so lange geschwiegen hatte. „Aber warum?“ fragte Hexe. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon!“ Statt einer Antwort sprach Davox die altbekannten Worte. „Mein Fleisch ist ohne Wert, ich diene nur dem Knochen!“ Dann grub er seine Hand in die Wunde an seinem linken Unterarm und riss einen ganzen Brocken seines verbliebenen Fleisches ab. Er schrie kurz auf, machte dann aber unbeirrt weiter. Dank seiner übermenschlichen Kräfte und Reflexe gelang es ihm schneller und schneller. „NEIN!!!“ schrie Hexe unter Tränen. „Ich habe dich gewarnt! Hör sofort auf, oder es ist aus zwischen uns. Dann kannst du dich verpissen, du Mistkerl! Dann will ich dich nicht wieder sehen!“ Aber Davox hörte nicht auf ihre Warnung. Im Gegenteil. Schneller und schneller entfernte er das Gewebe und hatte nun bereits seinen gesamten Unterarm skelettiert. Auch in seinem Gesicht standen Tränen. „Ich habe keine Wahl, Schatz!“ sagte er gepresst, während weiteres Fleisch auf den Boden klatschte. „Mit uns hätte das auf Dauer wohl ohnehin nicht funktioniert. Du hast was Besseres verdient“. „Erzähl mir nicht, was ich verdient habe, du verdammter Idiot!“ schrie Hexe. „Davon hast du keine Ahnung!“ fügte sie hinzu, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, aber Mara und zwei der anderen Drix Tschatha hielten sie zurück. „Ich hasse dich!“ rief sie hilflos. Aber Davox lächelte nur, während er sich immer schneller seiner Menschlichkeit entledigte. „Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte.“ sagte er. Dann verfiel er in Schweigen. Seine Hände arbeiteten jetzt so schnell, dass die Augen der Anderen seinen Bewegungen nicht mehr folgen konnten, und dennoch unglaublich präzise. Er schnitt und riss schneller als jede Maschine und legte Muskeln, Fettgewebe, Fleisch, Arterien, Nerven und Geschlechtsorgane wie ein lästig gewordenes, altes Kleid ab. Hexes Trauer verwandelte sich während dieser Prozedur in Übelkeit und sie musste sich – obwohl das Ganze kaum mehr als eine Minute dauerte – zweimal übergeben. Auch Jonathan, der als Biologe schon viel gesehen hatte, erging es angesichts des durchdringenden Blutgeruchs und der herumliegenden Fleischfetzen nichts anders. Lediglich Gera und die Drix Tschatha konnten sich beherrschen. Der eine, weil er aufgrund seiner sexuellen Vorlieben ohnehin eine höhere Toleranzschwelle für Ekel hatte. Die anderen, weil sie in ihrer Magie gefangen waren. Das Letzte, was Davox entfernte, war sein Gesicht. „Auf Wiedersehen“ sagte Davox, den man einst Timo genannt hatte, zum letzten Mal mit den Lippen, mit denen er Hexe und zuvor auch Jessica geküsst hatte. Mit denen er Songs gesungen, Bier getrunken und nächtelang mit seinem Bruder oder mit seinen Kumpels gelabert hatte. Er riss sie einfach ab, wie das, was sie im Grunde waren: rötliche Lappen aus durchblutetem Fleisch. Dann legte er auch dieses Zeichen seines einstigen Selbst gewaltsam ab und stand als äußerlich blankes Skelett vor seinen Gefährten, in dessen Schädel sich nun nichts weiter als Augen und ein feuchtglänzendes Gehirn befanden. Und in dessen Brustkorb seine Organe noch immer ihren Dienst verrichteten. „Nun...“ sagte eine in ihrer aller Köpfe präsente Stimme, die noch immer stark an Davox erinnerte, auch wenn sie ungleich fordernder und machtvoller klang, „... kann Devon etwas erleben!“ ~o~ Lucy bemerkte, wie ihre Kinder starben. Wie eines nach dem anderen dafür bezahlte, dass es sie mit seinem Leben schützen wollte. Und das schmerzte sie bei ihren Schneidmadenkindern nicht weniger als bei ihren Kaninchen. Denn sie liebte sie alle von ganzem Herzen. Schon mehrmals hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, einfach nochmal voranzustürmen, um das Schlachten an ihren Madenkindern zu beenden. Aber was hätte das gebracht? Kurz nach ihrem Tod hätte Devon sie ohnehin vernichtet. Damit wären all ihre Opfer umsonst gewesen. Überstürztes Handeln brachte ihr demnach gar nichts. Was sie brauchte, war ein Plan. Nur leider fiel ihr – buchstäblich ums Verrecken – keiner ein. In ihrem Kopf flogen Gedanken und Gefühle so chaotisch und nutzlos wie aufgewirbelte Papierschnipsel umher. Sie war schon kurz davor aufzugeben, als sie plötzlich eine gewaltige Druckwelle spürte. ~o~ „Wen haben wir denn da?“ kreischte die schrille Stimme des Sängers, der dabei mit einem langen, dürren Finger auf Bianca zeigte. Bianca hatte wirklich versucht zu entkommen. Aber letztlich hatten die verflucht schnellen Musiker sie dennoch gefangen, und nun hielten sie zwei von ihnen mit einer Kraft fest, der sie selbst als halbe Dorgat Nasra nichts entgegenzusetzen wusste. Dabei handelte es sich offensichtlich um den Gitarristen und den Bassisten, wie man den grotesken und anscheinend aus menschlichen Körperteilen gefertigten Instrumenten entnehmen konnte, die um ihre Brust hingen. „Sie riecht nicht wie ein Mensch. Zumindest nicht ganz.“ sagte die Stimme der einzigen weiblichen Musikerin, nachdem sie wie ein Hund an Bianca geschnüffelt hatte. „Weißt du etwas darüber?“ wandte sie sich an ihr neustes Mitglied. „Weißt du, wer oder was sie ist?“ Nemesis aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.“ Der Sänger zuckte mit den knochigen Schultern. „Im Grunde ist es ja auch egal. Wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, könnten wir sehen, ob man aus ihrem Körper etwas Brauchbares herausholen kann. Aber wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun.“ „Das stimmt.“ sagte die kalte, aber wütende Stime des Bassisten. „Ich will ebenfalls, dass Devon für die Demütigung bezahlt, die er uns zugefügt hat. Ich werde mir eine ganze Jahrespackung Plektren aus seinen Knochen schneiden.“ „Das muss warten.“ sagte der Sänger. „Was?!“ fragte der Bassist verwirrt. „Zunächst müssen wir ihm helfen.“ „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“ fragte diesmal der Gitarrist empört. „Nein.“ erwiderte der Sänger ruhig. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber das ist eine einmalige Chance. Devon will ein Reich der Dunkelheit auf diesem Planeten errichten. Genau das, was wir selbst immer wollten. Lasst uns einfach dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann. Danach können wir ihn immer noch bestrafen und sein Reich übernehmen. Und bei der Leere, das werden wir.“ „In Ordnung.“ sagte der Bassist zerknirscht und auch die Anderen nickten. Die Band Knochenherz funktionierte nicht demokratisch, und so wagten die Bandmitglieder nicht zu viel Widerspruch gegen ihren Frontmann. „Was soll mit der hier geschehen?“ fragte der Gitarrist. „Tötet sie einfach!“ sagte der Sänger fast beiläufig. ~o~ Bianca hatte sich die ganze Zeit über keine Gedanken über einen Fluchtplan gemacht. Das lag weniger an Resignation oder gar Fatalismus, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sie trotz ihrer scheinbar aussichtslosen Lage ein unerklärliches Gefühl der Sicherheit verspürt hatte. Ein Gefühl, wie sie es zuletzt als kleines Kind in der Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern empfunden hatte. Oder in der ihres Bruders. Selbst jetzt, als sie ihr Todesurteil aus dem Mund des abscheulichen Musikers vernahm, verspürte sie keinerlei Angst. Dafür hörte sie etwas. Keyboardflächen. Schwermütig, melancholisch, aber doch irgendwie tröstlich. Wie das Gefühl, nach langer seelischer Taubheit wieder trauern zu können. Das Schlagen von tiefen Trommeln, wie aus den geheimnisvollen Tiefen der Erde. Dann Gitarren. Leise und schüchtern wie ein ersticktes Flüstern. Und zuletzt eine Stimme. Eine so schmerzhaft wohlbekannte Stimme. „Was zum ...“ begann der Knochenherz-Sänger, der sich gerade noch dazu bereitgemacht hatte, Bianca mit seinen spitzen Fingern die Augen auszustechen. Aber er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Denn er sah das Gleiche wie Bianca. Er sah Richard, in seiner schwarzen Lederhose und mit seinem Piratenhemd und natürlich den kurzen blonden Haaren, der seinen Bass wie eine schussbereite Waffe in der Hand trug. Er sah Karl, den Blick wie so häufig gesenkt, dessen Keyboard einfach vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Er sah Basti, mit seinen beneidenswert dichten und langen braunen Haaren und dem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht, der seine Drumsticks lässig in der Hand hielt. Er sah Kirsten, die mit ihren weiß gefärbten Haaren und ihren wilden braunen Augen einen ziemlichen Kontrast zum Rest der Band bildete und die ihre Hand entspannt auf ihrer schwarzen Gitarre mit der Aufschrift „Rock in Peace“ ruhen ließ. Und er sah Mike. Ihren Mike und nicht etwa den, den Mara für ihre Zauberkraft geopfert hatte. Ihren unverschämt gutaussehenden kleinen Bruder mit seinen schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren, seinem berüchtigten Schlafzimmerblick und einem Mikrofon in der Hand. Ihren Mike, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, so wie auch der Rest der Band „Tearstained“. Geköpft und zerrissen von diesem Bastard Devon und seinen Handlangern. Und doch: Hier standen sie. Und sahen so gar nicht tot aus. „Hallo, große Schwester!“ sagte ihr gar nicht toter Bruder. „Es tut so gut, dich endlich wiederzusehen.“ „Mike. Aber... aber solltest du nicht eigentlich tot sein?“ fragte Bianca verblüfft. Mike lächelte warmherzig und zugleich so traurig, dass es ihr das Herz zerriss. So wie alles an ihm sehr melancholisch wirkte. Noch melancholischer, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war. „Später, Schwesterherz.“ sagte er sanft. „Was für Kasper seid ihr denn?“ fauchte der Sänger von Knochenherz weitaus weniger sanft. „Uns schickt der Rat.“ sagte Mike. „Ihr seid schon viel zu lange hier aktiv.“ „Der Rat?“ giftete der Sänger, der sich selbst meist „Ein Knochen“ nannte. „Ich scheiße einen madigen Haufen auf den Rat. Diese Bürokraten haben uns gar nichts zu befehlen. Diese Welt wird sich genauso sicher unserem Willen beugen, wie deine Schlampe von Schwester gleich im Grab liegen wird. Welches Prinzip verkörpert ihr überhaupt? Das Prinzip der Verlierer?“ Ohne die Antwort auf seine Frage abzuwarten, stürzte sich Ein Knochen auf Bianca… und flog mitten durch sie hindurch. Kurz darauf bemerkte Bianca, dass auch die dürren Hände der Musiker, die sie festhielten, keine Stofflichkeit mehr besaßen. Sie war frei. „Nein!“ schrie Ein Knochen, und seine Bandmitglieder stimmten in seinen Ruf der Empörung ein. „Was fällt dir Emporkömmling ein, uns das anzutun?“ fragte der nunmehr geisterhafte Sänger. „Du kennst das Gesetz. Kein Prinzip darf auf Dauer überwiegen. Das weißt du – das wisst ihr – seit langem. Weit länger als wir.“ sagte Mike mit seiner ruhigen und doch von Trauer getränkten Stimme. „Genauso wie du sicher weißt oder zumindest ahnst, für welches Prinzip wir einstehen.“ Inzwischen waren Knochenherz – inklusive ihres neuesten Mitglieds – nicht mehr als ein blasser, flackernder Schatten im unheimlichen Licht des Portals. Und es sah nicht mal mehr so aus, als würden sie noch auf Mikes Belehrung antworten können. Einen Moment lang fühlte sich Bianca jenseits von allem. Unerreichbar für die Heerscharen von stinkenden Knochenzombies. Unerreichbar für die Zeit. Unerreichbar selbst für den scheußlichen Parasiten in ihrem Inneren. Dann aber zerriss noch einmal die Stimme des Knochenherz-Sängers die Nacht. „Ich werde wiederkommen, Schätzchen. Und dann wird dein Bruder wirklich Grund haben zu trauern.“ Dann war er endgültig verschwunden, so als hätte es nie einen Platz in der Gesamtheit der Dinge für ihn gegeben. „Wird er wirklich wiederkommen?“ fragte sie ihren Bruder, während sie seine Hand ergriff, die sich zwar sehr kalt, aber keineswegs geisterhaft anfühlte. „Ja.“ sagte er ehrlich. „Aber das wird lange dauern. Es gibt da einige Regeln und… Halt! Stop!“ Er unterbrach sich und holte kurz Luft. „Erstmal habe ich dir einiges zu erklären.“ „Später, Brüderchen!“ wandte Bianca mit kratziger Stimme ein, auch wenn die Freude über das Wiedersehen riesengroß war und sich alles in ihr nach Antworten sehnte. Antworten, wie er sie sicher auch von ihr erwarten würde. „Wir haben hier einen Krieg zu führen. Alles, was nicht dabei hilft, diesen hässlichen Knochenhaufen dort …“ sie zeigte auf den Knochentotem „… zum Einsturz zu bringen, kann warten.“ Ihr Bruder grinste, auch wenn das Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte. Die blieben samtene Kissen der Melancholie. „Richard.“ sagte er und warf dabei dem Bassisten einen raschen Blck zu. „Gib mir ein E!“ Richard nickte und schlug die dickste Saite an seinem Bass an. Kurz darauf begann der gewaltige Knochentotem in seine Einzelteile zu zerfallen. ~o~ Devon spürte das Auseinanderbrechen seiner Macht wie zwei heftige Schläge mitten ins Zentrum seines Geistes. Der erste kam als gewaltige Schockwelle und fegte den Schild, den er gemeinsam mit seinen Akolythen aufgebaut hatte, wie brüchiges Glas davon. Das war der für ihn Gefährlichere. Denn er würde ihn schutzlos den Angriffen dieses wahnsinnigen Blags ausliefern. Dennoch war der zweite Schlag für Devon viel tragischer, galt er doch dem Kern seiner Pläne, dem Zentrum all seines Trachtens. Dieser zweite Schlag zerstörte die Kultstätte, die er und seine Diener seiner Heimatebene errichtet hatten. Errichtet in einer aufwändigen und mühsamen Folge von Entführungen, Opferungen und Entbeinungen und unter Verwendung höchster Handwerkskunst. All das – das spürte Devon genau, auch wenn er es von hier aus nicht sehen konnte – war nun nichts weiter als ein Haufen von Trümmern, die in einer kolossalen Staubwolke zu Boden krachten. Wenige Sekunden später bestätigten ihm seine Ohren diese Vermutung. Noch viel schlimmer als dieses Geräusch aber war, zu beobachten, wie das riesige Portal plötzlich zu schrumpfen begann. In diesem Moment wusste Devon, dass er verloren hatte. Das Portal würde natürlich nicht gänzlich verschwinden. Und vielleicht würde es diesem Verräter Davox und dem Hexengesindel dennoch nicht gelingen, es zu schließen. Vielleicht würde der Knochenwald sich letztlich doch dieser Welt bemächtigen. Langsamer womöglich, aber sicher. Für ihn jedoch war es jetzt Zeit zu gehen. Das Risiko war zu groß geworden, und er würde seine Existenz ganz sicher nicht in dieser abscheulichen Fleischlingswelt aushauchen. „Verteidigt das Portal mit eurem Leben!“ sagte er zu jenen Akolythen, die noch nicht von der Druckwelle von den Füßen gerissen worden waren. „Wenn ihr das nicht tut, werde ich zurückkehren und euch bestrafen.“ wollte er zuerst hinzufügen. Aber er war kein Narr. Ein flüchtender Meister, dessen Zorn man nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchte, war keine Autorität, der man bedingungslos folgte. Da gab es sicher beeindruckendere Drohkulissen. Und er kannte auch welche. Solche, die an diesem Ort allgegenwärtig waren. „Wenn ihr es nicht tut, werden euch die markbleichen Schlangen bestrafen.“ Das sollte seine Wirkung tun, dachte er noch. Dann rannte Devon mit wehendem Umhang auf das Portal zu. ~o~ Die Druckwelle, die Davox ausgelöst hatte, hatte die Mauer aus Leibern, die Lucy bisher umgeben hatte, in alle Winde zerstreut. Etliche ihrer Schneidmaden und Kaninchen lagen benommen auf dem Boden. Aber immerhin hatte sie den Eindruck, dass die Meisten von ihnen noch am Leben waren. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, nun von Devon auseinandergenommen zu werden, aber was sie stattdessen sah, versetzte sie in wahre Hochstimmung. Der Bastard ergriff die Flucht. „Nein, nein, mein Freundchen. So haben wir nicht gewettet.“ murmelte sie. Dann sprang sie mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit auf. ~o~ „Schaut mal. Das Portal wird kleiner!“ rief Jonathan. Tatsächlich schrumpfte das zuvor mehr als stadiongroße Portal rapide. Schon jetzt hatte es nur noch die Höhe eines dreistöckigen Hauses und auch seine Ränder erstreckten sich nicht mehr bis zum Horizont. Gleichzeitig wurden auch die Bäume und Kreaturen auf der anderen Seite immer undeutlicher. „Irgendjemand muss den Totem zerstört haben.“ vermutete Mara. „Bianca?“ fragte Hexe, die hoffte, dass zumindest ihre Freundin noch lebte. Nach dem sie miterlebt hatte, was aus… Davox geworden war, fühlte sie sich unendlich einsam. „Vielleicht.“ erwiderte Mara halb geistesabwesend. „Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt die Chance, das Portal zu schließen.“ „Muss dafür nicht auch Devon tot sein?“ wandte Hexe ein. „Das hast du uns zumindest die ganze Zeit erzählt. Wenn das nicht so ist, warum zum Teufel erfahren wir das jetzt erst?!?“ „Weil sein Tod nun einmal das beste und sicherste Mittel gewesen wäre“ antwortete Mara. „Aber zumindest stützt er das Portal nicht mehr aktiv, sonst würde es nicht so schnell in sich zusammenfallen. Und es ist gut möglich, dass das ausreicht.“ „Gut möglich klingt aber nicht gerade nach einer sicheren Sache.“ merkte Jonathan an. „Mehr Sicherheit werden wir im Moment aber nicht bekommen.“ sagte Mara. „Vielleicht kann Davox noch einmal Ingas Kräfte verstärken. So wie vorhin, bei der Zerstörung der Illusion. Jedenfalls sollte das jetzt sofort geschehen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.“ „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch noch mehr beeilen, als ihr denkt.“ sagte Gera. „Die sehen ziemlich sauer aus!“ Tatsächlich bewegte sich die Masse der Knochenzombies, die durch die von Davox verursachte Druckwelle zurückgedrängt worden war, nun wieder auf sie zu. Abertausende von bleichen Körpern, in deren Gesichtern gierige Zungen lauerten und denen ihr eigenes Leben so wenig bedeutete wie ihres. „Das sind zu viele!“ sagte Mara. „Und wir können keine Magie mehr einsetzen, da wir die letzten unserer Gefährten – sie warf einen Blick auf ihren vollkommen zerstörten, aber noch immer lebendigen Mike und eine Handvoll andere, die ebenfalls an der Grenze des Todes balancierten – für das Schließen des Portals benötigen.“ „Kein Problem!“ Gera lud seine Waffe durch und streichelte das Metall, als wäre es die kalte Haut einer Geliebten. „Der Doc und ich halten euch den Rücken frei, während ihr euren Hokuspokus veranstaltet. Sieht so aus, als würden wir doch noch einen Heldentod bekommen. Und vielleicht kann euer hübscher Hexenzirkel uns ja zur Hand gehen. Zumindest Fäuste besitzen die Damen ja alle ganz offensichtlich.“ Jonathan sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. „Gera, dieser Plan ist einfach nur ….“ „… UNNÖTIG!“ beendete eine machtvolle Stimme in ihren Köpfen Jonathans Satz. Es war die Stimme von Davox. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“ ~o~ Davox spürte bereits, wie die emotionalen Bande, die ihn noch an sein früheres Leben ketteten, schwanden. Irgendwann würde ihm das alles hier egal sein. Gera, Jonathan, Bianca, Lucy, Mara, Hexe und die gesamte Welt. Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch fühlte er Verantwortung, fühlte sogar so etwas wie Liebe und Freundschaft. Noch wollte er nicht, dass diese Welt ein Abbild des Knochenwaldes wurde. Ein Ort der Angst… und der Stille. Wahrscheinlich tat er es auch wegen der Musik. Wegen der Erinnerung daran. Sie war zu wertvoll, um sie für immer verstummen zu lassen. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“ sagte er also und umfasste das Onyx-Amulett um seinen Hals mit seiner Knochenhand. Seltsamerweise konnte er spüren, dass es da war, wenn auch weder seine Temperatur noch seine Beschaffenheit. Solche Dinge gehörten der Welt des Fleisches. Das Wesen im Inneren jedenfalls bemerkte seine Berührung ebenfalls. „Was willst du, Fleischling? Hast du endlich Vernunft angenommen und willst mich freilassen? Nach all der Zeit des Schweigens und der Missachtung?“ antwortete die mentale Stimme von Krixxamesh. Sie klang wie das ferne Rascheln morscher Knochen. „Ich bin kein Fleischling mehr!“ erwiderte Davox selbstbewusst. „Ich bin nun vollkommen rein. Und... Ja, ich werde dich freilassen. Aber ich verlange, dass du und die Deinen nach meinem Willen kämpfen.“ „Nur ein Narr würde so mit mir sprechen. Oder ein Weiser von höchster Macht. Und ich erkenne nun, dass du Letzteres bist. Ich werde dir gehorchen und meine Brüder und Schwestern ebenfalls. Zumindest dieses Mal.“ „Gut.“ sagte Davox nun, bevor er die Handbewegungen vollführte, die er bei Devon beobachtet hatte und Krixxamesh damit einmal mehr in diese Welt entließ. Sofort manifestierte sich der König der markbleichen Schlangen direkt über Davox' Kopf, wobei sein großer, aus den Knochen vieler Lebewesen zusammengesetzter Schädel ihm zunickte, als Davox ihm seine mentalen Befehle übermittelte. Dann begann er die Knochenzombies zu zerpflücken, die seiner Macht wenig entgegenzusetzen hatten. Kurz darauf schlossen sich ihm auch die anderen Markbleichen Schlangen an. ~o~ „Nicht schlecht, Knochengerüst!“ kommentierte Gera das Geschehen. „Du magst zwar hässlich sein, aber deine Skills sind unbestreitbar.“ „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr.“ erinnerte Mara. „Devon kann jeden Moment wieder die Kontrolle über das Portal übernehmen. Vielleicht war er nur kurzfristig abgelenkt.“ Sie sah zu Hexe hinüber, die gerade neben Gera in unmittelbarer Nähe des noch weiter geschrumpften Portals stand. „Inga. Nimm Davox Hand und konzentriere dich!“ Als Hexe aber keine Anstalten machte, sich auf Davox hinzubewegen, setzte dieser sein Skelett in Bewegung, stellte sich neben sie und streckte seine rotgefleckte Knochenhand aus. Hexe sah ihn mit unübersehbarer Abscheu an. Das glänzende Gehirn unter seinem freigelegten Schädel. Die glotzenden Augen, die zwar dieselben waren, die sie einst verliebt angesehen hatten, die aber nun beinah ausdruckslos in ihrem Höhlen lagen. Und der vollkommen skelettierte Körper, unter dem sie die Arbeit von Herz, Lungen, Magen, Darm, Nieren und anderen Organen beobachten konnte. Obwohl ihr Magen bereits so gut wie leer war, schoss ihr ein saurer Geschmack die Kehle hinauf. ~o~ Devon rannte wirklich schnell. Aber Lucy war schneller. Wie ein hakenschlagender Hase (oder wie ein Kaninchen) rannte sie zwischen den verbliebenen Weisen des Gebeins hindurch und verkürzte den Abstand zu Devon immer mehr. Ihre Lungen brannten trotz ihrer enormen Kräfte, aber ein Gemisch aus Wut und dem Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit gab ihr nicht nur die Energie, um weiterzulaufen, sondern sogar, um ihr Tempo noch einmal zu steigern. Dabei kam ihr noch der Umstand entgegen, dass sich das Portal mehr und mehr verkleinerte und Devons Weg zu seinem Ziel dadurch immer länger wurde. Trotzdem merkte sie nach einiger Zeit, dass der Mistkerl es dennoch schaffen konnte. Dass er ihr womöglich entkommen würde. Also tat sie das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. Sie schleuderte das improvisierte Knochenschwert in ihrer Hand. Natürlich würde sie Devon damit nicht verletzen können – die paar Fleischreste, die noch an ihm klebten, reichten dafür kaum aus – aber ihr gut gezielter Wurf erreichte etwas anderes. Er gelangte mitten zwischen seine halb skelettierten Füße… und brachte ihn aus dem Tritt. Wie ein gefällter Baum schlug der mächtige Weise des Gebeins auf den Boden und verhedderte sich dabei auch noch in seinem Umhang. Noch bevor Devon sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, war Lucy bei ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern. Trotzig hob Devon seinen Kopf, an dem noch immer genug Fleisch verblieben war, um damit sprechen zu können. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du madenverseuchter Abschaum!“ „Schon möglich, Schätzchen. Aber nicht bei dir.“ Dann pflückte sie ihm den Kopf von den Schultern. „Kopf ab!“ rief sie fröhlich und warf Devons hässlichen Schädel wie eine Bowlingkugel in das Portal. „Immerhin ein Teilerfolg für dich.“ sagte sie grinsend. Dann schritt sie entspannt von dannen. Immerhin wollte sie wissen, wie viele ihrer Kinder noch lebten. ~o~ Irgendwie hatte Bianca es geschafft, weder von den herabfallenden Knochen zerquetscht noch von dem infernalischen Lärm taub zu werden. Sie hatte dabei die leise Vermutung, dass ihr Bruder etwas damit zu tun hatte. Als der Knochentotem endgültig in Trümmern lag und wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, war es Mike, der als Erster wieder das Wort ergriff. „Nun ist Zeit, um Fragen zu beantworten und Geschichten zu erzählen. Wer soll anfangen?“ fragte er leise. „Aber wir müssen zu meinen Freunden. Sie brauchen sicher noch unsere Hilfe!“ protestierte Bianca. „Nein.“ sagte ihr Bruder. „Sie kommen auch ohne uns klar. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“ Und das konnte sie. Schon immer. Schon seit sie denken konnte. Also fing Bianca an zu erzählen. Sie erzählte ihrem Bruder von all ihren Abenteuern. Angefangen von den Ereignissen auf dem Festival nach Mikes grauenhaftem (und anscheinend nur vermeintlichem) Tod. Von ihrer Rettung durch Davox und ihrer Flucht, von ihrer dummen und vergeblichen Selbstmordaktion, ihrem ersten Kampf gegen Devon und dem Zusammentreffen mit Jonathan, Gera und Arnold Wingert. Von ihren Erlebnissen in der Schattenstadt, ihrem Treffen mit Mara und später mit Lucy und zuletzt – schweren Herzens – von ihrer nur halb verhinderten Verwandlung in einen Knochenzombie. „Eine traurige Geschichte.“ sagte Mike mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass ihr Besitzer sich auf ebensolche Geschichten verstand. „Und doch bin ich stolz auf dich, Schwesterherz. Du hast mehr Mut bewiesen, als ich ihn je besessen habe, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Glück dennoch finden wirst. Selbst in deinem jetzigen Zustand.“ Bianca räusperte sich. Das Geräusch erinnerte allerdings eher an ein verendendes Ungeheuer als an ein dezentes Räuspern. „Es fällt mir schwer, daran zu glauben. Aber wenn du es tust, dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl, Bruder.“ Sie lächelte. „Jetzt bist du aber dran. Wie kann es sein, dass du noch lebst? Ich habe doch deinen zerrissenen Körper gesehen. Und wie konntest du einfach diese schreckliche Band verscheuchen?“ Mikes Blick senkte sich. Die anderen Mitglieder von Tearstained standen dabei wie eine stumme Ehrengarde um ihn herum. „Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht lebe. Genauso wenig wie die Anderen.“ „So ein Quatsch!“ protestierte Bianca. „Du stehst doch hier vor mir. Und wie ein Zombie oder ein Weiser des Gebeins siehst du mir auch nicht aus.“ Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. So bin ich auch nicht. Wir sind keine Untoten und auch keine Geister oder Halluzinationen, genauso wenig wie wir Menschen sind. Wir sind Prinzipien.“ „Prinzipien?“ fragte Bianca verwirrt. „Ja. Verkörperungen von Idealen und Vorstellungen, die die Menschen geschaffen haben. Oft entstehen sie einfach aus dem Nichts, aber manchmal wird auch Toten diese Ehre zuteil. Wenn auch meistens den Berühmteren unter ihnen. Wahrscheinlich haben wir unseren Platz auch nur bekommen, weil unser Tod so bizarr und traurig war.“ erklärte Mike. „Euren Platz? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof.“ erwiderte Bianca. „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach, Süße.“ ergriff nun Kirsten das Wort. „Es gibt für alles Prinzipien. Es gibt das Prinzip der Liebe, der Freundschaft, des Verrats, der Gründlichkeit, des Tennisspielens, der Langeweile, der Enttäuschung und vieler anderer Dinge. Für all dies gibt es Personifikationen. Wesen, die diese Prinzipien perfekt verkörpern. Das Gleiche gibt es auch für Musik. Es gibt das Prinzip des Jazz, des Funk, des Soul, des Schlagers und so weiter. Knochenherz haben den Black Metal verkörpert und wir...“ Jetzt endlich begriff Bianca. „Ihr… Ihr verkörpert den Gothic Rock.“ „So ist es.“ stimmte Mike zu. Einen Moment lang wusste Bianca nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Das Prinzip des Gothic Rock?“ röchelte sie hervor. „Klischeehafter ging es wohl nicht, oder?“ „Genau das sind wir nun mal, Bianca. Klischees.“ sagte Mike mehr traurig als amüsiert. „Wir behalten unsere Erinnerungen und einen Teil unseres Wesens. Aber wir sind auch an das gebunden, was andere mit unserem Prinzip assoziieren.“ „Das bedeutet,...“ begann Bianca „...dass wir immer melancholisch sein werden.“ beendete Mike ihren Satz. „... nicht unbedingt depressiv, aber melancholisch und nachdenklich. Und es bedeutet auch… Abschied.“ „Auf keinen Fall!“ protestierte Bianca. „Ich habe dich gerade erst wiedergefunden, Brüderchen.“ Sie drückte seine kalte Hand. „Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her.“ „Wir haben leider keine Wahl. Wie ich schon zu Knochenherz gesagt habe, darf kein Prinzip zu lange auf dieser Welt inkarnieren. Das ist uns nicht bestimmt. Es gibt hier feste Regeln, über die der Rat entscheidet.“ sagte Mike. „Scheiß auf den Rat!“ erwiderte Bianca (und wiederholte damit beinah die Worte von „Ein Knochen“). „Nun bist du ungerecht.“ sagte Mike. „Gerade für neu geborene Prinzipien sind die Regeln noch strenger. Ich habe den Rat anflehen müssen, damit wir persönlich erscheinen und Knochenherz mit uns nehmen durften. Aber sie haben zugestimmt. Auch wenn die Zerstörung des Totems eigentlich über unsere Kompetenzen hinausging. Da wird wohl noch Ärger auf uns warten.“ „Das ist ungerecht!“ kommentierte Bianca. „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ sagte Mike diesmal schelmisch lächelnd. „Die Urteile fällt bei uns das Prinzip der Gerechtigkeit.“ Nun musste sogar Bianca kurz lachen. Es klang wie das Bellen eines Hundes mit Kehlkopfentzündung. „Versprich mir, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst und dass du glücklich wirst, Schwester. Ich werde immer ein Auge auf dich haben. Und solltest du dich zu sehr hängen lassen, wird dir vielleicht eines Morgens ein geisterhafter Fuß in deinen Arsch treten.“ sagte Mike mit ernstem Gesicht. „Werden wir uns also wiedersehen?“ fragte Bianca. „Schon möglich.“ versprach Mike. „Wenn auch sicher nicht oft. Aber nun versprich es mir! Hörst du?“ „Ich verspreche es dir!“ sagte Bianca. „Gut.“ sagte Mike, und dann spürte und sah Bianca, wie die Körper ihres Bruders und seiner Bandmitglieder immer durchscheinender wurden. Als sie ein letztes Mal seine Hand drücken wollte… griff ihre Hand ins Leere. ~o~ „Ich kann das nicht!“ sagte sie laut. „Ich kann seine Hand nicht berühren. Das ist zu abscheulich.“ Das Ding, dass einst Davox gewesen war, antwortete nicht auf diese Beleidigung. Nicht einmal mental. Es stand nur weiter da und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich dachte, du liebst ihn.“ sagte Mara tadelnd. „Bist du wirklich so oberflächlich? Und bist du dermaßen verantwortungslos, dass du wegen ein wenig Ekel eine ganze Welt der Dunkelheit zum Fraß vorwirfst.“ Das saß. Einige weitere Sekunden lang verharrte Hexe regungslos, während Krixxamesh und die anderen Markbleichen Schlangen einen Dorgat Nasra nach dem anderem aus dem heranstürmenden Heer pflückten und Mara und die Anderen sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Dann aber schluckte sie ihren Ekel hinunter und ergriff die glitschige Knochenhand. Sofort jagte eine finstere, aber starke Energie durch sie hindurch. „Wunderbar.“ sagte Mara. „Nun konzentriere dich!“ Und genau das tat Hexe. Ihr erster Impuls war es, all ihre Enttäuschung und ihren Hass zu nutzen. Dann aber erklang Davox Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Er schien zu spüren, was sie vorhatte. „Nein! Damit wirst du das Portal nur stärker machen. Du musst es mit positiven Gefühlen bekämpfen.“ Hexe wollte zynisch auflachen. Positive Gefühle? Ihr Liebster war nun ein fleischloses Ungeheuer, vor dem sie sich gleichermaßen fürchtete und ekelte. Ihre beste Freundin ein halber Knochenzombie und womöglich tot, und ihr Heimatland war ein Trümmerhaufen, der von einem Diktator regiert wurde. Wenn das mal nicht die ideale Voraussetzung für positive Vibes war. Aber es half ja nichts. Also blendete Hexe die Realität bestmöglich aus. Sie beschwor Szenen aus der Vergangenheit herauf und trennte sie sorgfältig von der Gegenwart: Davox und sie im Hotelzimmer, Bianca und sie auf dem Konzert, als noch alles in Ordnung war, Grillpartys mit Freunden in warmen Sommernächten, Ihre erste Liebe, Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern und viele weitere kleine Glückserlebnisse. Dazu visualisierte sie noch Zukunftsvisionen. Visionen, in denen sie wieder jung war. In der es eine neue Chance gab. Neue Glückserlebnisse. Neue Hoffnungen. Neue Abenteuer. Diesen Strom aus Emotionen schickte sie als rötlichen Strahl gegen das schrumpfende Portal, während sie gleichzeitig und beinah unbewusst die Lebensenergie der letzten Gefährten der anderen Drix Tschatha anzapfte. Der dunkelhaarige Mike starb als erster und Mara verlor eine Träne, die sowohl Trauer als auch Erleichterung ausdrückte. Dann folgten nach und nach die Anderen. Verkrampfte Gesichter bäumten sich ein letztes Mal in unsäglichen Schmerzen auf, bevor sie friedlich auf der toten Erde zusammenbrachen. Aber ihr Opfer war nicht umsonst. Das Tor wurde kleiner, war nun gerade einmal noch so groß wie eine Reklametafel. Und auch seine Konturen wurden schnell blasser und schwächer. „Du kannst jetzt aufhören, wenn du willst.“ sagte Mara. „Du hast es geschafft. Das Tor wird sich nun von selbst schließen.“ „Nein!“ sagte Hexe. „Ich kann noch mehr tun. Ich kann den Knochenwald vernichten. Ich kann die ganze Sache wirklich vollenden. Das spüre ich.“ Maras Augen leuchteten plötzlich vor ungläubiger Freude auf. „Dann tue es! Vernichte diese Geißel! Zerfetzte sie bis ins Mark!“ Hexe nickte. Und verstärkte ihre Anstrengungen weiter. Konzentrierte sich nun darauf, die Energie durch die verbleibende Öffnung hindurchzuschicken und die Struktur des Knochenwaldes selbst zu schwächen. Sie weich und porös zu machen, bis sie sich von selbst auflösen musste. Sie war fest dazu entschlossen, diesen Ort für all das zu bestrafen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und dank Davox hatte sie auch die nötige Macht dazu. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. ~o~ Arnold Wingert hatte sich Hexe und Davox in den letzten Minuten unbemerkt genährt. Schon lange hatte ihm niemand mehr wirklich Beachtung geschenkt. Auch wenn zumindest Jonathan und Davox es besser wissen sollten, behandelten sie ihn wie ein geistloses, untotes Ding. Wie jemanden, der ohnehin schon nicht mehr wirklich da war und der darum auch ganz und gar nicht mehr zählte. Aber sie irrten sich. Arnold hatte in seinem stinkenden Körper eine ganze Menge Kraft versteckt und gesammelt. Und als er hörte, dass sie den Knochenwald zerstören wollten – jene Welt der Geheimnisse, jenes dunkle Juwel, das er entdeckt und noch immer nicht zur Gänze ergründet hatte, jenen Ort, der sein ganzer Lebensinhalt gewesen war – setzte er diese Kraft frei. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und all seiner gesammelten Kraft sprang der untote Professor vor und stürzte sich auf Davox und Hexe. Sein Schwung war gewaltig und reichte dabei aus, um die beiden beherzt zu greifen und in den letzten, schwindenden Rest des Portal hineinzuziehen, bevor es sich gänzlich schloss und nichts weiter als leere Luft zurückließ. Und natürlich Mara, Jonathan, Gera und die Drix Tschatha, die sich fassungslos ansahen. ~o~ Epilog: Alles, was Albenmaid sah, war vollkommene Schwärze. Und doch war da noch etwas anderes. Es war wie das Gefühl, das sie als Kind gehabt hatte, wenn ihre Eltern im Schlafzimmer verschwunden und alle Lichter gelöscht worden waren. Das Gefühl, dass sie etwas beobachtete. Etwas durchweg Bösartiges und Fremdartiges, das seine Klauen und Zähne bereits nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um zuzuschlagen. Etwas, gegen das es nur eine Waffe gab: Den fernen Lichtschalter, den sie nur erreichen konnte, wenn sie die vermeintliche Sicherheit ihres Bettes verließ. Aber hier gab es nicht einmal das. An jenem obskuren Ort, an den sie der eigenartige Strudel gebracht hatte, gab es keine Lichtschalter und auch keine Betten oder Eltern im Nebenzimmer. Es gab nur sie und die Schwärze. Und das, was dahinter lauerte. Noch griff es nicht zu. So als würde es noch ein wenig ihre Angst genießen wollen. Angst war immerhin ein Gefühl. Für das Ding in den Schatten war das etwas Besonderes und Exotisches. Denn es selbst besaß keine Gefühle, wie Albenmaid instinktiv wusste. Schon seit Äonen hatte es nichts weiter als den fernen Abglanz der Emotionen anderer Wesen, an denen es sich wärmte und die es zugleich zutiefst hasste. Vorerst würde es ihre Angst auskosten, so lange es das konnte. Und dennoch: der Moment würde kommen, an dem es zuschnappte. Immerhin eine Sache machte Albenmaid etwas Mut: Unter ihren Füßen fühlte sie einen glatten, harten Untergrund. Sehen konnte sie zwar noch immer nichts, aber wo es einen Boden gab, gab es vielleicht auch einen Weg. Und vielleicht... nur vielleicht... auch einen Ausweg. Also setzte sie einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen und summte diese fremdartige Melodie, die ihr plötzlich wieder in den Sinn kam. Sie war fremd, dunkel und schmerzhaft schön. Und sie erinnerte sie an etwas. An ein Wort. Vortex. *Knochenwald *Knochenwald: Durch Mark und Bein *Knochenwald: Souvenirs *Knochenwald: Forschungsreise *Knochenwald: Neue Freunde *Knochenwald: Experimente *Knochenwald: Let's rock *Knochenwald: Lucy *Knochenwald: Knochenjob *Knochenwald: Auf der Flucht *Knochenwald: Gefangen *Knochenwald: Ein Kaninchen *Knochenwald: Die Hölle wartet *Knochenwald: Die Jagd beginnt *Knochenwald: Muttergefühle *Knochenwald: Entscheidungen *Knochenwald: Madenkinder *Knochenwald: Verschwinden *Knochenwald: Der Zorn der Maden *Knochenwald: Nektar der Götter *Knochenwald: Nichts als Lügen *Knochenwald: Vater, Mutter, Kind *Knochenwald: Sonnenaufgang *Knochenwald: Enthüllungen *Knochenwald: Weggefährten *Knochenwald: Markerschüttert *Knochenwald: Schwarz und weiß *Knochenwald: Genesis *Knochenwald: Transformation *Knochenwald: Leben und Tod *Knochenwald: Motel *Knochenwald: Kopfkino *Knochenwald: Der Kreis schließt sich *Knochenwald: Erlösung *Knochenwald: Aufstieg und Fall *Knochenwald: Kriegsrat *Knochenwald: Ausserplanmäßig *Knochenwald: Dunkle Orte *Knochenwald: Knochenwelt Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen